Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Episode 8 - Episode 50
by Liam3015
Summary: All Series 10 episodes from episode 8 onwards. Prepare for the journey. It's going to be very bumpy!
1. Baa Baa Black Sheep

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Episode 8 5 August 2015. Baa Baa Black Sheep.

"Baa baa black sheep, have you any wool?

Yes, sir, yes, sir, three bags full.

One for the master and one for the dame,

And one for the little boy who lives down the lane."

intro: watch?v=WqaPhp-qRKw

"Why the Master?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Hm?" asked Sandy.

"Why the Master and the Dame? What do they need wool for? Or, if they don't need it and they're being rewarded it, they don't deserve it!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.n"They're not even good Time Ladies. Why can't I have some?" asked the Lieutenant.

Catina cast her eyes up to Heaven.

"I can't stay here quarreling. I have stuff to do or you can find another to try, Ann," said the Lieutenant.

"I'll find another," said Ann.

"Good." The Lieutenant made his way back to his armchair and sat awaiting Ann.

NEXT TIME:

The Lieutenant leapt forward and pulled the Master Lever. The Lieutenant walked over to the flap, crawled out and straightened up.

The shoemaker was there.

The heartbreak returned as he thought about Kellie.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Vanilla Ice

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The Master

Michelle Gomez

The Dame

Stephanie Meyer

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015.


	2. Cock a Doodle Doo

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Episode 9 12 August 2015. Cock a Doodle Doo.

"Cock a doodle doo,

My dame has lost her shoe,

My master's lost his rhythm stick,

And knows not what to do.

intro: watch?v=WqaPhp-qRKw

The Lieutenant leapt forward and pulled the Master Lever.

The CICO materialised.

The Lieutenant walked over to the flap, crawled out and straightened up. He was in a shoemaker's workshop.

The shoemaker was there. He looked startled.

"Thief." The Lieutenant said the single word. He had been exploring the shoemaker's mind.

"What?" asked the shoemaker.

The Lieutenant pointed at the shoe the shoemaker was holding. "You stole it."

The shoemaker handed it to the Lieutenant. His hand was trembling.

The heartbreak showed in the Lieutenant's face. "Don't be scared, just give me the shoe. It's not mine either," he said, taking the shoe off the shoemaker, crawling back into the CICO and dematerialising it.

"Thief!" called the shoemaker at the dematerialising CICO.

"Thief yourself," said the Lieutenant. He pulled the Master Lever.

The CICO materialised.

There was a bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum sound from outside the CICO.

"What's that?" asked Sandy.

"Do you want to find out?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Yeah!" said Sandy.

"Go on then," said the Lieutenant.

Sandy walked to the door and crawled out. A moment later, he came back in. He was holding a stick. The bum-bum-bum-bum sound was louder now.

"Is that...?" started Catina.

"...A rhythm stick?" finished Ann.

"Yes," grinned the Lieutenant. He pulled the Master Lever.

The CICO dematerialised and rematerialised.

The Lieutenant took the rhythm stick off Sandy and, taking the shoe with him, crawled out of the CICO. He was greeted by a confused looking man and woman. "Now, sir, your rhythm stick," he said looking at the man and he turned to the woman, "and your shoe, madam."

"Thank you," said the man. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

The Lieutenant was confused for a moment. "Oh, the depression? No, I just let someone go recently." The Lieutenant crawled back into the CICO.

The CICO dematerialised.

"I think you should take a break from the nursery rhymes, Ann. It's my turn. I'm going to tell one I learnt and taught in my 1st incarnation," said the Lieutenant. The heartbreak returned as he thought about Kellie.

NEXT TIME:

"It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring. I do miss telling this one. I loved telling them because they laughed. No!" laughed the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Emma Watson

Kellie Heineken

Katie McGrath

Sandy Ulrich

Vanilla Ice

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The shoemaker

Anthony Horowitz

The master

George Mann

The dame

Miranda Hart

With Special Thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015.


	3. It's Raining, it's Pouring

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Episode 10 19 August 2015. It's Raining, it's Pouring.

"It's raining, it's pouring,

The old man is snoring.

He went to bed,

And bumped his head,

And regenerated in the morning."

intro: watch?v=WqaPhp-qRKw

"I do miss telling this one. For a small amount of years before the Time War, I was a teacher of Time Lord infants - Time Tots. I loved telling them because they laughed. I wonder where they are now. I've been in touch with two of them - the Doctor and the Master. I don't know what became of the rest." The Lieutenant looked heartbroken to reflect on his lovely moment.

Sandy saw and walked over to the console. He pulled the Master Lever. "Let's go back and see them then," he said.

The Lieutenant walked over to Sandy and pulled the Master Lever. "No, let's not. I'm one of the only Time Lords who knows the co-ordinates. If we land, they'll be given away."

Sandy pulled the Master Lever. "They wouldn't mind, besides, you're an old colleague.

The Lieutenant pulled the Master Lever. "Yes, they will. I don't even look the same."

Sandy pulled the Master Lever. "Come on, we went back when you died."

The Lieutenant pulled the Master Lever. "I'm not even the same sex I was when I saw them last."

The Lieutenant and Sandy continued fighting like this for ages.

Catina turned to Ann. "They do know we're here?" she asked.

"Probably not at the moment. I also doubt they know that the CICO is in a flux of appearing and disappearing," said Ann.

"Do you even know the co-ordinates?" asked Sandy.

The Lieutenant nodded.

"Then tell me!" exclaimed Sandy.

"No!" bellowed the Lieutenant.

"What about your name?" asked Sandy. "Your real name?"

"Darrell," said the Lieutenant.

"Darrell...?" asked Sandy.

"Pearl," said the Lieutenant. This was not his name.

Sandy nodded. "O.K.," he said, backing away from the controls.

"Thank you," said the Lieutenant and pulled the Master Lever.

The CICO materialised slowly.

"Are we on Gallifrey?" asked Sandy.

"No!" laughed the Lieutenant.

NEXT TIME:

"We're back inside my brain," said the Lieutenant. "Because I'm feeling a bit nervous." The Lieutenant turned on the hologram.

Then it was back in normal flight.

And a very Happy Birthday to Kos!

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Vanilla Ice

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The Master

Michelle Gomez

The Doctor

Peter Capaldi

with special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015.


	4. 100 Billion Nerve Cells

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Episode 11 26 August 2015. 100 Billion Nerves.

"We're back inside my brain," said the Lieutenant.

"Why are we back there?" asked Catina.

"Because I'm feeling a bit nervous." The Lieutenant grinned.

intro: watch?v=WqaPhp-qRKw

The Lieutenant turned on the hologram. "There are 100 billion neurons or nerve cells in the Human Brain. You wouldn't believe it, would you?" he asked.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Sandy.

"That the Human Brain looks to small," said the Lieutenant.

"How many are there in the Time Lord Brain then?" asked Ann.

"More," said the Lieutenant.

Ann shook her head in disbelief.

"100 billion nerve cells. All those tiny electric shocks. Wow," he said.

Sandy glared.

The Lieutenant pulled the Master Lever.

The CICO began to dematerialise slowly. Then it was in normal flight.

NEXT TIME:

The Lieutenant was walking round his console, deep in thought.

"What's up?" asked Ann.

"Remember what I said about teaching before the Time War?"

He was not sure what to do.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Vanilla Ice

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis.

L + J 2015.


	5. Old Friend

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Episode 12 2 September 2015. Old Friend.

The Lieutenant was walking round his console, deep in thought.

Sandy was pulling levers.

Catina was watching the hologram.

Ann was setting co-ordinates. "What's up?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking that I haven't seen the Doctor for a while. Remember what I said about teaching on Gallifrey before the Time War? I knew what became of the Master and the Doctor? I haven't seen the Doctor for a while. I think we ought to meet up. I just can't...think...how..."

The sound of static started to come through the Lieutenant's coms. "Lieutenant," called a muffled voice.

intro: watch?v=WqaPhp-qRKw

"The CICO is materialising, Sandy, Catina, Ann, stop. Doctor, is this you?"

The static started to go a bit but the voice was still in bad condition. "Lieutenant, can you hear me?" asked the Doctor.

"What did he say?" said the Lieutenant to Ann.

The Landing notification sounded.

Ann shrugged.

"Hang on a minute, if I just..." The coms cut off and the static went away. "There, is that any better?"

"Yes, loads. I was just thinking about you!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

"Oh right." A small explosion could be heard behind him.

"Doctor?" asked the Lieutenant. There was suspicion in his voice.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Another small explosion was heard.

"What aren't you hiding? If we identify that first, then we can identify what you are hiding," said the Lieutenant.

"Me? What? I'm not hiding anything." Another small explosion. "Oh no."

Sandy walked over and stood beside the Lieutenant. "You're lying," he said.

The Lieutenant agreed.

"I'm not hiding anything, I promise." He fell onto the floor, not that the Lieutenant could see. "Ow," he said as he hit the floor.

"Doctor, tell me what's going on or leave me alone," said the Lieutenant sternly. He was losing his temper.

"Um." Another small explosion. "I am under attack and in a small...a tiny...a tad bit of trouble." Another bigger explosion.

"And who's attacking you?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Um, well, that's what I don't know." He fell over again and moaned in pain. "They just started shooting at me without any warning and I haven't been able to find out who they are."

"Is it the Rani?" asked the Lieutenant.

"I don't think so." Another explosion. "Oh no, my console has just burst into flames."

"Use the fire extinguisher, the one behind you," said the Lieutenant.

"Already doing it," said the Doctor.

The Lieutenant could hear noise outside his CICO. Fighting. A war.

"I don't know where I've landed but I'm scared of looking outside. I'm usually never scared."

"Oh, you have landed near me," he said calling from his TARDIS.

"What do we do? I'm not bringing you three with me," he said pointing from Sandy to Catina to Ann.

There was a banging on the Lieutenant's flap.

The Lieutenant let the man crawl in and closed the flap again quickly.

"Thanks," he said as he patted out a fire from his shoe.

"OK, now who..." he started as he turned to look at the man he had let in. "Oh, it's you," he said. It was the Doctor.

"Which one is that?" asked Sandy.

"Manners, Sandy," said the Lieutenant.

Got to his feet. "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"We know!" everyone said in unison.

"Right," he said.

"Which incarnation of the Doctor are you though?" asked Sandy.

The Lieutenant was laughing. "In years to come when you leave me and the CICO, Sandy, is that what you're going to ask? What incarnation of the Lieutenant are you?"

"Oh, right, I'm the 11th Doctor, well if you don't include the War Doctor or when ten regenerated and didn't change his face," said the Doctor.

"I do," said Sandy.

The CICO shook.

"Oh, that would be that war I got you involved in. Sorry," he said, walking over to the flap.

"No, Doctor, it's not the right type of shake. HOLD ON!" he bellowed, losing his footing and catching himself on the console.

"Oh my," he said, falling to the floor. "What's going on?" The Doctor was laying on the floor. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

The Lieutenant shut his eyes tightly, grabbed his head and screamed in pain. "IT'S HIM," he screamed. He must have been seeing someone in his head.

"Lieutenant?" he called out, "what's wrong?"

Sandy, Catina and Ann looked at him nervously.

"A Time Lord has been following me since I regenerated. I don't know who it is." The Lieutenant pulled a lever and the CICO returned to the way it was. "I'm sorry, Doctor, to ensure your safety, I'm going to have to leave you behind," said the Lieutenant as he dematerialised the CICO around the Doctor, leaving him on the battlefield.

"No, that's fine." He looked around himself. "Well this isn't going to end well."

The Lieutenant managed to get the CICO away and disconnected the mysterious Time Lord. "I wonder where we are," said the Lieutenant when they materialised.

The Doctor ran through the battlefired getting shot at by the enemy troops. "Oh God why did he just leave me here?"

The Lieutenant turned on the hologram.

The hologram displayed red.

"Red," said Catina. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means I'm going to give a lesson on the Thyroid Cartilage," said the Lieutenant proudly.

Meanwhile, the Doctor ran under bullets and jumped through the doors of his TARDIS, slamming them shut behind him. He was not sure what to do.

NEXT TIME:

"I can't move!" exclaimed the Lieutenant. "If I do, we end up cartwheeling!" exclaimed the Lieutenant. "We're in my throat!" exclaimed the Lieutenant. "He's not very happy," said the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Vanilla Ice

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The Time Lord

Johnny Depp

The Doctor

Matt Smith

John Hurt

David Tennant

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction, Chatzy and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writers

Liam Hickey and Thomas Stevens

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015.


	6. Thyroid Cartilage

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Episode 13 9 September 2015. Thyroid Cartilage.

"I can't move!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

"Why not?" asked Sandy.

"If I do, we end up in endless cartwheeling!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

"How come?" asked Catina.

"We're in my throat!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

new intro: watch?v=dvQ7nWQlVKc

"The Thyroid Cartilage, the home of the vice box, some people's are visible, some are not. You needn't worry Catina and Ann. You don't have one." The Lieutenant was standing completely still. He willed the CICO to dematerialise with his mind.

The CICO dematerialised.

The Lieutenant was free to move again. He pulled the Master Lever.

The CICO materialised.

The Lieutenant walked over to Sandy and pointed at his Adam's Apple. "This is the thyroid cartilage," he said. He took his hand back.

"Why don't girls have one then?" asked Ann.

"Is that a trick question? It's called the Adam's Apple."

"Ah," said Ann. "Where are we?"

"The Base," said the Lieutenant.

"What's the Base?" asked Sandy.

"A place I created for fellow Time Lords and I to meet and discuss how we are going to save the many multiverses from destruction," explained the Lieutenant.

"So, are you having a meeting?" asked Catina.

"No. I've got an appointment," he said.

"An appointment?" asked Ann.

"Yes. With Death. He's not very happy," said the Lieutenant.

NEXT TIME:

The Lieutenant crawled out of the CICO, stood up, walked over to the table and sat down at the head of it.

It could seat 26 if it needed to.

"Please sit down, I believe you want to enquire on my death."

Ann took a deep breath.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Vanilla Ice

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

Death

Aaron Yonda

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015.


	7. Death

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Episode 14 16 September 2015. Death.

The Lieutenant crawled out of the CICO, stood up, wlaked over to the table and sat down at the head of it.

The table was like one in a conference room. It could seat 26 if it needed to.

The Lieutenant looked up and smiled. "Please sit down, I believe you have a few questions on my death."

intro: watch?v=dvQ7nWQlVKc

"How did you escape?" asked Death

"I didn't intend on it. The Time Lords resurrected me with a new cycle," said the Lieutenant.

"The Time Lords," whispered Death.

"Don't get any ideas, if you're going to kill the Time Lords, I will kill you," said the Lieutenant.

Death lost his temper. He lashed out, knocking over a load of chairs. Finally he stopped, breathing heavily.

The Lieutenant sat with his arms folded, watching him. "Finished?" he asked.

"Mock me while you may, Lieutenant, but I shall track you down and I shall have you again." He disapparated.

"Good, bye!" The Lieutenant crawled back into the CICO and pulled the Master Lever. He briefly thought he saw someone standing in the corridor watching him.

The man was the same man who was following him since he regenerated.

The Lieutenant blinked. He must have imagined it.

The CICO materialised.

"I'm in a musical mood," said Ann.

"Are you going to sing?" asked the Lieutenant.

Ann nodded.

"What are you going to sing?" asked Sandy.

"From a Distance," said Ann.

"Oh, good girl," said Catina.

Ann took a deep breath.

NEXT TIME:

"From a distance the world looks blue and green and snow-capped mountains white. From a distance there is harmony and it echoes through the land. From a distance we all have enough and no-one is in need."

"Let's go and see," he said.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Vanilla Ice

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The man

Johnny Depp

Death

Aaron Yonda

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015.


	8. From a Distance

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Episode 15 23 September 2015. From a Distance.

"From a distance, the world looks blue and green,

And snow capped mountains white.

From a distance the ocean meets the stream,

And the eagle takes to flight.

From a distance there is harmony,

And it echoes through the land.

It's the voice of hope, it's the voice of peace,

It's the voice of every man.

From a distance we all have enough,

And no-one is in need.

There are no guns, no bombs, no diseases,

No hungry mouths to feed.

From a distance we are instruments,

Marching in a common band.

Playing songs of home, playing songs of peace,

They're the songs of every man.

God is watching us, God is watching us,

God is watching us from a distance."

intro: watch?v=dvQ7nWQlVKc

"Wait, what? God is watching us from a distance?!" asked the Lieutenant. He slid out of the flap on his back and stood up.

There was the porta-toilet and there he was, watching from a distance.

The Lieutenant was shocked. Was this God?

"Lieutenant! My favourite alien believer!"

"I believe in God," said the Lieutenant.

"Yes. Here I am," said the man.

"I don't believe in you. You're not God. Don't pretend you are," said the Lieutenant.

"How can you be sure I am not God?" he asked.

"God isn't a Time Lord. The TARDIS gives you away." The Lieutenant was smiling. He was looking at an old friend and he knew it.

"Who am I then?" he asked.

"You are the Heart," said the Lieutenant.

"I am. I am the heart. I have joined forces with the Ruler of Earth and together we will make Heaven on Earth.

"Ah, that explains impersonating God," said the Lieutenant. "You've become insane. Are all traces of good in you gone?" he asked.

"I don't think so," said the Heart.

The Lieutenant and the Heart stared for a bit.

"Remember that time when we were eight, sitting in your backyard, on the grass, that lovely red grass, we cooked our dinner and we camped out for that school project? We burnt the food and it rained," he said.

The Lieutenant and the Heart laughed.

"Not all evil then?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Not all evil, no," said the Heart.

The Lieutenant realised he was missing something. "The Ruler of Earth?! Earth doesn't have a ruler."

"I can assure you, Lieutenant, it does," said the Heart.

"Well, this needs to be put right," said the Lieutenant, crawling back into the CICO and dematerialising it.

"If you do, Lieutenant, I will stop you," said the Heart.

"Not if I get there first," said the Lieutenant, pulling the flap shut.

The CICO materialised.

"Where are we?" asked Sandy.

"I don't know," said the Lieutenant. "Let's go and see," he said.

NEXT TIME:

The Lieutenant crawled out of the CICO, stood up and turned round.

There were a lot of octopi pointing eight guns each at him.

"Put your hands up," someone commanded.

Sandy, Catina and Ann lay down and slept.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Vanilla Ice

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The Heart

Johnny Depp

The Ruler of Earth

Thomas Stevens

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015.


	9. Stranded Part 1

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Episode 16 30 September 2015. Stranded Part 1.

The Lieutenant crawled out of the CICO, stood up and turned round. "Oh," he said.

There were a lot of octupi pointing eight guns each at him. They didn't speak English but the CICO telepathic circuits translated it.

"Put your hands up," someone commanded.

Sandy, Catina and Ann had heard and had come out the flap to help.

"Seize them," said another.

"No, I don't think you will," said the Lieutenant. He bent down ready to get into the CICO.

One of the octupi fired.

The bullet went straight through the flap and hit the console.

Smoke rose from the CICO and it dematerialised itself for healing.

The Lieutenant stood up. "You shot my ship," said the Lieutenant. "I suppose you will seize us now," he said.

intro: watch?v=dvQ7nWQlVKc

The Lieutenant, Sandy, Catina and Ann were led away to a cell and locked in.

The Lieutenant began to look for an easy way out.

The was a single bulb lighting the room.

The Lieutenant took out his energy screwdriver and sucked the energy from the bulb.

The room was now in darkness.

The Lieutenant transferred it into the door.

The door opened.

There was an octopus on the other side of the door and they locked it again.

That just left the manhole.

The Lieutenant examined it.

Could we get out?" asked Sandy.

The Lieutenant examined further. "No," he said. We are stuck. Well, I think we'd better sleep now," said the Lieutenant, lying down on the floor. He closed his eyes although he knew he wouldn't sleep. He was worried about the CICO. He was scared that it wouldn't return.

Catina looked down at the Lieutenant. "He's not asleep, look at him, it's too obvious."

"Maybe he's trying," said Ann. "I think we should too."

Sandy, Catina and Ann lay down and slept.

NEXT TIME:

The Lieutenant lay thinking about the CICO. It had been damamged when the octopus had shot it. It was either late night or early morning. Then, with the dirt of the sewer all over him, an empty stomach and the knowledge that he had sent Sandy, Catina and Ann to their deaths, he set off to escape.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Vanilla Ice

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015.


	10. Stranded Part 2

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Episode 17 7 October 2015. Stranded Part 2.

The Lieutenant lay thinking about the CICO. He could summon it but if he did, it mightn't come. It had been damaged when the octopus had shot it. The Lieutenant got up. It was either late night or early morning. He let Sandy, Catina and Ann sleep. He tried to budge the manhole himself but it was too heavy. He stood thinking.

The door opened. Tow octopi came in. "Get up," one shouted.

Sandy, Catina and Ann were bleary eyed but they got up.

The head octopus came in. "You are spies," he said.

intro: watch?v=dvQ7nWQlVKc

"Rubbish," said Sandy.

"What makes you think that?" asked Catina.

"Well, to have four different people, you must be spies," said the octopus.

"Octopi speak English?" asked Ann.

"No," said the Lieutenant. "Normally the CICO does it but the CICO isn't here. I am a highly advanced telepath and I'm doing it."

"So what else can you do then?" asked Sandy.

"Silence," said the octopus. "To have an American boy, an English boy, and two English girls, you must be spies and spies are put to death. You will follow me now," he said.

"No," said the Lieutenant. "Take the American kid," he said.

Sandy, Catina and Ann gasped.

"Lieutenant?!" gasped Catina. "What's come over you?" she asked.

The octopus nodded and took Sandy.

"And the two girls," he said. "They're driving me insane."

Catina and Ann were also taken.

Now the Lieutenant was left alone. "And leave me alone," he said. "You have not seen me. I am already dead."

"Already dead, yes," said the octopus and the two others left.

The Lieutenant knew his plan would work. With Sandy, Catina and Ann in the room, the Lieutenant wouldn't have been able to do this. This would have been too much. The Lieutenant took out his energy screwdriver and sucked the energy out of himself. He fell to the ground and pulled himself along it and transferred the energy into the manhole. He pulled it weakly but it opened.

The stench below was horrible.

The Lieutenant pulled himself down and covered the manhole again. When he got to the bottom, he pointed the screwdriver at the lid and sucked the energy back out of it and transferred it back into himself. His strength was renewed. He then got sick from the stench of things and his surroundings. He threw up until there was nothing left in his stomach. Then, with the dirt of the sewer all over him, an empty stomach and the knowledge that he had sent Sandy, Catina and Ann to their deaths, he set off to escape.

NEXT TIME:

The Lieutenant trudged through the sewer. It was currently around his shins. The Lieutenant picked randomly and continued. The Lieutenant froze.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Vanilla Ice

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction an Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015.


	11. Stranded Part 3

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Episode 18 14 October 2015. Stranded Part 3.

The Lieutenant trudged through the sewer. The grime was rising the whole time. It was currently around his shins.

The path way split in two.

The Lieutenant picked randomly and continued. The grime eventually reached his neck. He could already see that it was a dead end.

intro: watch?v=dvQ7nWQlVKc

"Swim down," someone called out.

The Lieutenant swam down, found a shaft, opened it, swam out and up to the surface. Then he ran down the beach he was now on and jumped into the sea. He washed himself, then got out. Then he saw him and smiled. "Not all evil," he said.

The heart nodded. "You'd better hurry up, they're about to kill them. I'll help you," he said and ran off.

The Lieutenant trudged for ages and eventually he found a courtyard with high walls. He climbed to the top. There they were.

Sandy, Catina and Ann were tied to a pole opposite the firing squad.

"Ready," shouted an octopus.

The Lieutenant knew what the Heart would do.

"And..." shouted the octopus.

"Fire," bellowed the Lieutenant.

The Heart took out the firing squad and made himself scarce.

The Lieutenant climbed the wall to the bottom.

Sandy, Catina and Ann looked scared and were struggling against the ropes.

The commander brought his gun round and pointed it at Sandy. "Not so fast," he said.

The Lieutenant froze.

NEXT TIME:

"Please. We are only on a mission for the Time Lords." The Lieutenant was scared now. He cried with Catina and Ann.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Vanilla Ice

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The Heart

Johnny Depp

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015.


	12. Stranded Part 4

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Episode 19 21 October 2015. Stranded Part 4.

"Please. There is no need to do this. We are only here on a mission for the Time Lords. Please." The Lieutenant was scared now.

"The Time Lords," said the commander. "So you are spies!" he exclaimed.

"No, no, we're not-"

The commander shot Sandy.

intro: watch?v=dvQ7nWQlVKc

"NO!" The Lieutenant rushed forward and untied Catina and Ann.

Just then there was a ridiculous sound and the CICO materialised. It was healed.

"You're too late!" screamed the Lieutenant at the box. "Catina, Ann, in now," he said. He untied Sandy. "Sandy?" he asked.

Sandy was unconscious.

The Lieutenant picked him up and then turned to see the commander pointing the gun on him. He kicked it away. Then he kicked the commander away. He carried Sandy back to the CICO and dematerialised it. He carried Sandy to a bed and laid him down to rest in the bed. He piloted his TARDIS.

Catina was crying.

"Sandy's not dead," said the Lieutenant. His voice cracked. "Yet." He cried with Catina and Ann.

TO BE CONTINUED

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Vanilla Ice

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The Octopoid Commander

Joe Sugg

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

NEXT TIME:

"A meeting will be held now."

The Librarian - the Lady President - addressed her council. "Please sit," said the Librarian.

"Thank you," he said once more.

L + J 2015.


	13. A Meeting of the Time Lords

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Episode 20 28 October 2015. A Meeting of the Time Lords.  
"A meeting will be held now. No interruptions to the Capitol, please."  
The Librarian - the Lady President - addressed her council.  
The High Council of the Time Lords stood.  
"Please sit," said the Librarian.  
The High Council sat.  
intro: watch?v=dvQ7nWQlVKc  
"Now, down to business. "We recently sent the Lieutenant and his companions on a mission. The outcome, I have to say, was truly marvelous. The Lieutenant has done work for us in the past and he has always been marvelous."  
The High Council murmured their agreement.  
"For his service to us across his last cycle of regenerations we awarded him a new cycle of regenerations upon his funeral. This time, the Lieutenant and two of his companions escaped unhurt. One of them was shot and I am in the understanding that he is dying. The Lieutenant and his companions have served us well in the past. Who is to say they can't again? On the other hand, we have thanked the Lieutenant for his services but never have we had it in us to thank a companion. I propose that we give the male companion a Time Lord regeneration. This would not make him a Time Lord but merely a contaminated Human."  
"You do realise this is breaking the first Law of Time?" asked Someone. Someone was literally her title.  
"Yes, I do, but maybe, just this once, they deserve it."  
In the end the High Council agreed.  
The Librarian reached forward and pressed a button on the table. It pulled through the Lieutenant's TARDIS.  
The room was filled with an odd sound.  
A cardboard box materialised.  
The Lieutenant crawled out and stood up. "Yes?" he asked nervously.  
"Is the male companion in there?" asked the Librarian.  
"He is in a critical condition," said the Lieutenant.  
"Yes, we are aware of that." The Librarian went over to the flap, opened it and cast a blue light into the TARDIS. The Librarian looked at the Lieutenant. "I can't tell you when but he is going to regenerate."  
"What?! This is monstrous, you are breaking the first Law of Time!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.  
"He will die if we don't."  
"The first Law!" gasped the Lieutenant.  
"Something you've never done before, Lieutenant?" The Librarian grinned.  
The Lieutenant smiled. "Thank you," he said.  
"Now, back in your TARDIS and away. Take good care of him. He'll need it."  
"It's called the CICO."  
"To those who don't understand it."  
The Lieutenant understood. He got back into the TARDIS and dematerialised it. "Thank you," he said once more.  
NEXT TIME  
Sandy came in from the bedroom. His hands and head were glowing blue. He sounded scared.  
"...regeneration."  
The Lieutenant  
Alfie Deyes  
Sandy Ulrich  
Vanilla Ice  
Catina Gunter  
Miranda Kerr  
Ann Allen  
Julianne Hough  
The Librarian  
Kate Upton  
Someone  
Sarah Shahi  
With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.  
Director  
Keith Francis  
Writer  
Liam Hickey  
Producer  
Amelia Davis  
L + J 2015.  
Lieutenant Adventures Announcement 28 October 2015.  
It's been a long time waiting but the time has finally come to announce that I have regenerated the Lieutenant. I am currently working on stories for the next Lieutenant to star in. You will not get the stories until October 2016. An announcement will be announced in November to announce who I have already cast as the 15th Lieutenant.

Another announcement is the beginning of writing Josephine. Josephine is a spin-off of Lieutenant Adventures and will feature the robot Josephine Hamill who the Lieutenant built during a lengthy period of time he spent on Gallifrey when Kellie went off on her own adventures in the TARDIS. We will see Josephine travel through time and go on her own adventures but what little twist have I got in store for you? Series 1 starts on 19 January 2016.


	14. Sandy's Change

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Episode 21 4 November 2015. Sandy's Change.

Sandy came in from the bedroom. The bullet wound was already healed. His hands and head were glowing blue. "What's going on?" asked Sandy. He sounded scared.

"You're healing," said the Lieutenant. "The Time Lords sent us on that mission and so, like insurances, they are compensating."

intro: watch?v=dvQ7nWQlVKc

"What will I look like?" asked Sandy.

"I am a Time Lord who has regenerated thirteen times and I can't control regeneration so I doubt you will be able to!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

"Does that make me a Time Lord?!" Sandy was screaming.

"No, Sandy, don't worry. You're a contaminated Human."

Sandy relaxed at that. His head and hands were becoming bluer. "So, I could become an old grey man with a long white beard or a young baby?" asked Sandy.

"You could or you could become an orange or a green giant," said the Lieutenant.

"Is there anything I couldn't become?" asked Sandy.

"No. There could be regeneration difficulty, though, unlikely because you are in a TARDIS."

Sandy looked helpless.

"Look, just worry about regenerating for now and if something happens, we'll worry afterwards," said the Lieutenant.

Sandy stood where he was.

The Lieutenant walked over to Sandy, stretched out his arms and lay back his head. "Now, stay like that until it's done. "I'll tell you when."

Sandy did as he was told.

"Let the energy flow, Sandy, let it be free."

It did take a minute or two but finally the energy burst out of Sandy's head and hands.

Sandy screamed as his face changed, then the energy stopped.

"You can stand up again." The Lieutenant handed Sandy a mirror.

Sandy examined himself. "Jesus Christ," he said. "That's...

"...regeneration."

NEXT TIME

Catina and Ann stared.

"Stop staring and listen carefully. Sandy regenerated in the TARDIS. The Lieutenant crawled into the TARDIS and dematerialised it.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Vanilla Ice

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

And introducing George Shelly as Sandy Ulrich

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015.


	15. Coping with Change

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Episode 22 11 November 2015. Coping with Change.

Catina and Ann stared.

"I wouldn't believe if I hadn't seen it," said Ann.

"Stop staring and listen carefully. We still have adventures to go on. Sandy regenerated in the TARDIS. He will have no regeneration difficulty. As for the body age, it's very young. How old are you again, Sandy?" he asked.

"Forty-eight," said Sandy.

intro: watch?v=auIC7xWKqU4

"Blimey, impressive! That's a jump back twenty-six years! We will worry about explaining this to Jeck and the town of Cadmium at a later date." The Lieutenant pulled the Master Lever.

The TARDIS materialised.

"Let's see where we are," said the Lieutenant. He went over to the flap, crawled out and stood up. He looked around himself.

By then, Sandy, Catina and Ann had joined the Lieutenant outside the TARDIS.

"Nothing," said the Lieutenant.

"Is the planet even populated?" asked Sandy.

"Yes, course it is. We're on Earth," said the Lieutenant.

"Earth? What part of Earth is it then?" asked Catina.

The Lieutenant had seen someone. This someone was wearing a suit and was walking towards them. There was a Boeing 747-800 series aircraft parked behind him. "Let's ask him," said the Lieutenant.

"Hello!" shouted the man. "I am Mr. Clearhill!"

"Hello, Mr. Clearhill," responded the Lieutenant.

When Mr. Clearhilll reached them he stopped and shook everyone's hands. "I'm Alfred Clearhill. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the Lieutenant and this is Sandy, Catina and Ann," said the Lieutenant.

"What are you doing here? Do you live here?" he asked.

"No, no, we're tavellers, it was pure chance," said the Lieutenant.

Sandy glanced at the Lieutenant. He knew the Lieutenant was lying.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Lieutenant.

"I'm going to take over this land and make it at least half decent for those who live here and compared to the rest of the world. I don't have the slightest idea for a name, could you help me?" asked Alfred.

"Before we name it, we need to look at geographical history. This bit of land, just here," the Lieutenant pointed beneath them, "is raised slightly above the rest. This is where the two countries overlap, where two countries share the same capital city. Let's call it Alton for the time being. If we step to the left, Sandy, stand there," said the Lieutenant pointing to the left and Sandy did, "we have one country and if we go right, Catina, we have another."

"And what do we call them?" asked Alfred.

"Well, where Sandy is standing, give yourself time to think for a while, whereas where Catina is, call it something random beginning with Q and both share Alton City. I'm just going to pop inside this cardboard box, Alf, and I am going to disappear for fifty years and when I return I will come and see you, alive or dead."

"In that thing?" asked Alfred.

"Oh, just you watch." The Lieutenant grinned. "Look for the CICO in fifty years." He returned to the TARDIS with Sandy, Catina and Ann.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

"Fifty years, here we come, though, not straight away, I have something to do first."

"What are you doing first, Lieutenant?" asked Ann.

"I'm fixing episode five up. I made a balls of it."

"Ah," said Ann.

The Lieutenant took his pen, sat down and wrote. Finally, he jumped up and pulled the Master Lever.

The TARDIS materialised.

The Lieutenant, Sandy, Catina and Ann crawled out of the TARDIS.

The Lieutenant examined his surroundings. "Wow!" 50 years ago it had been a wasteland with wild tribes all around. To think it was the same place. "We're in Qaweritoyu," said the Lieutenant.

"You said random beginning with Q," said Sandy.

The Lieutenant laughed. Then he felt something touch his foot.

It was the 2-inch man! He handed the Lieutenant a note.

"It's you! I have to thank you for the help in our last encounter!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

"You know it?" asked Catina.

"Not it, Catina, him. He was very brave last time we met," said the Lieutenant proudly.

The 2-inch man blushed.

The Lieutenant opened the note and read aloud "The Lord General wishes to see you." He bent down to the 2-inch man and said "Lead the way."

The 2-inch man led them to a massive hospital, to an old man.

"Hello, Lord General," said the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant!" exclaimed the dying man.

It took the Lieutenant a moment. "Alfred!" he exclaimed.

Sandy gasped.

"That's Mr. Clearhill?!" asked Catina.

"Indeed," said the Lieutenant. "I see you founded Qaweritoyu. Is this Brightport?" asked the Lieutenant.

Alfred nodded.

"And what of the overlapping country?" asked Ann.

"Still unnamed," said Alfred. "I want you, Lieutenant, to be the leader of the two upon my death. I am a dying man. You will do well. maybe you could name the other country." Alfred Clearhill coughed.

"I can't stay on Earth, I have adventures to go on," said the Lieutenant.

"But people will remember you. If I say it, they will." Alfred Clearhill closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

The 2-inch man turned to the Lieutenant and bowed.

A messenger ran forward. "Can I get you anything, Leader?" he asked.

"Yes, a cardboard box is not too far from here. I'd like it brought here, please," said the Lieutenant. "The unnamed country shall be called Clearhill."

"Sir," said the messenger and did as the Lieutenant said.

Sandy pulled the cloth that had been over Mr. Clearhill up and gently left it down over his face.

A short time later, the messenger came back carrying the TARDIS.

Sandy, Catina and Ann crawled into it.

The Lieutenant looked at the messenger. "Thank you," he said. "When I return, I want to know you can trust me."

"Sir, we can trust you, Mr. Clearhill said we could. That's enough. That cardboard box is too small for those three to fit in. If you are our leader, I must know, are you an alien?"

The Lieutenant nodded. "I am, yes."

"And is that alien technology?"

"It is, yeah. Until we meet again!" The Lieutenant crawled into the TARDIS an dematerialised it.

NEXT TIME:

The Lieutenant returned the Master Lever.

"So you're the leader of both Clearhill and Qaweritoyu?" asked Sandy.

"Are you going back?" asked Catina.

"Until next time."

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

George Shelley

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

Alfred Clearhill

Liam Hickey

Messenger

Spencer List

2-inch man

Warwick Davis

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction, Youtube, Jack Hickey and Max Berry.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015.


	16. The Doctor Returns

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Episode 23 18 November 2015. The Doctor Returns.

The Lieutenant returned the Master Lever.

The TARDIS materialised.

"So you're the leader of both Clearhill and Qaweritoyu?" asked Sandy.

The Lieutenant nodded.

"Are you going back?" asked Catina.

"Not quite yet," said the Lieutenant. He looked at Sandy. "Now I know what witnessing regeneration is like!" exclaimed the Lieutenant. "I can't believe it! Why is it so hard to accept?" The Lieutenant went over to the flap, crawled out and stopped dead at the sight of the Police Box.

intro: watch?v=auIC7xWKqU4

The Doctor walked out of his TARDIS and froze at the sight of the Lieutenant. "Oh, hello old friend," said the Doctor.

"Why are you here? Is this good or bad?" asked the Lieutenant.

"I have no idea if this is good or bad. I was going to ask you the same thing," said the Doctor.

"We always tend to bump into each other and it seems to be a coincidence but supposing it isn't a coincidence." The Lieutenant sniffed the air.

"Yeah, this might be a coincidence but what could have brought us here?" asked the Doctor.

The Heart sat in his TARDIS watching the plasma TV. "Go on, you two, walk into the trap!"

"Well, even if there isn't a reason for the two of us being here, it is good to see you again!" exclaimed the Doctor.

The Lieutenant sniffed the air again. He hadn't heard what the Doctor had said. He had gone quite pale.

The Doctor saw the change and walked over to him. "Lieutenant, are you OK?"

The Lieutenant spun round. "Sandy, Catina, Ann, get inside the TARDIS now! Doctor, you get into yours and do an emergency dematerialisation, be quick!"

"What? Why" asked the Doctor.

"No you don't, Lieutenant, DON'T YOU DARE!" The Heart pulled a lever.

"Doctor,can't you just trust me for once? He's back! Get out of here now or we will be blown to kingdom come!" The Lieutenant looked like he wasn't to be messed with.

"Fine, fine." He ran into his TARDIS and pulled a lever attempting to dematerialise his TARDIS.

The Heart hit the detonator. Just then there was a massive sonic boom that blew the Lieutenant and his TARDIS away.

The Doctor fell over from the sonic boom and walked over to the door. "What?" He saw that the Lieutenant's TARDIS had gone. "Oh no!"

The Lieutenant landed on the ground with a thump, a long way from his TARDIS, and lay still.

The Doctor ran over to the console. "Lieutenan, can you hear me?" he called through the coms.

Catina struggled to the console. "He's not here, Doctor! What's happened?" she cried.

"Catina, is it? I have no idea what happened, the last thing he said was he's back, do you know who he was talking about? Also, are you guys OK?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, yes, we're fine. He? Is that all he said?" asked Catina.

"Good, at least you are OK. He didn't say a name or anything, no," said the Doctor.

"I hope he's dead," said the Heart. He pulled a lever and materialised his war-torn TARDIS on the Doctor's TARDIS. The crackle of electricity accompanied it as it struggled to materialise, almost drowning out the engines which were clearly under a lot of stress.

The Doctor put his hands to his ears. "Oh my God, what is that noise?"

The Heart, unable to leave his TARDIS because of its condition shouted "Mis-judged it a bit!" and dematerialised his TARDIS again.

The Lieutenant lay still, he was getting steadily colder.

"Catina, what happened?" asked the Doctor. He hit a button. "I'm also running a scan to find the Lieutenant, he must still be on this planet.

The Heart re-materialised in the Doctor's TARDIS.

The Doctor spun round and saw the badly damaged TARDIS. "Oh, OK."

"Wasn't this end," said Catina.

"A new TARDIS has just materialised in mine and it is incredibly damaged, any idea who it is?" asked the Doctor. "Who are you?" asked the Doctor.

"I am the Heart. I am not where I wanted to be. Why am I here?" he screamed and strode back out of the Doctor's TARDIS which was on his and his on the Doctor's, back to his own. He dematerialised it.

The Doctor froze. "The Heart," he said under his breath. He wathced him walk out and watched the other TARDIS disappear. "What?" He was confused.

The Heart materialised above the town, electricity flew everywhere, destroying everything in close range and then it was gone.

The Doctor ran out of his TARDIS and saw the electricity striking. "Oh my word."

The Lieutenant needed the Doctor's help fast.

The Doctor heard an alarm go off. "Oh, I've found him," he shouted as he ran back into the TARDIS again. "Catina, can you fly the TARDIS?"

"Already doing so," said Catina.

"God, I know where the Lieutenant is." The Doctor pulled a lever and dematerialised the TARDIS, landing next to where the Lieutenant was. He ran out and picked him up. "Stay with me, old friend."

The Lieutenant opened his eyes slightly. "The Heart," he whispered. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, he destroyed a town and went!" said the Doctor.

The Lieutenant jumped up. "Is he dead?"

"Highly unlikely," said the Doctor.

"You let him get away?" he asked.

Catina materialised the TARDIS.

"What would you prefer I did?" asked the Doctor. "Oh, good, Catina's here."

"And the other two," corrected the Lieutenant.

"Sorry, yes, and the other two," said the Doctor.

"Alright, well, thanks for the help, don't worry about not catching him. I'll just let him come to me next time and I will make him suffer. Until next time, Doctor," said the Lieutenant. He got into the TARDIS and dematerialised it.

The Doctor stood there and raised his hands. "OK then, just leave me in the dark." He walked back into his TARDIS and left. "Until next time."

NEXT TIME:

"I'm so sorry, sir, I didn't mean to spill the champagne. Would you like more?" asked the servant. The servant hurried from the room.

'It looked as if he knew me!'

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

George Shelley

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The Doctor

Matt Smith

The Heart

Johnny Depp

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction, Youtube and Chatzy.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey and Thomas Stevens.

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015.


	17. Earth Becomes Hell

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 24 25 November 2015. Earth Becomes Hell.

Note to reader: This chapter keeps switching from where the Lieutenant is to where the Ruler of Earth is until the end when they are both in the same place.

"I'm so sorry, sir, I didn't mean to spill the champagne. It was that lose bit of carpet back there. Would you like more?" asked the servant.

"Oh God no, just take it away," said the Ruler of Earth.

The servant hurried from the room.

"Oh, Heart, don't let it happen again. Next time, I will have your life."

intro: watch?v=auIC7xWKqU4

The Lieutenant brought the TARDIS to a stop in England. He could smell burning. He crawled out of the TARDIS to find the village burning.

The Ruler of Earth took a locator out of his pocket. It was beeping. "Oh. OK. This is unexpected."

"Well, I wonder what happened here," said the Lieutenant as he crawled back into his TARDIS and dematerialised it.

The Ruler of Earth arrived near the town. "I could have sworn he was just here."

"Lieutenant, you might want to see this," said Sandy.

"Well, I guess not." The Ruler of Earth got back into the black tinted car. "Back home, Heart," he said.

The Lieutenant read the instruments. "No," he whispered. "My TARDIS is on the Earth already. That doesn't necessarily mean that I am, I could have been abducted. I might have died. Anyhow, my TARDIS is already on the Earth and for me to land there, I am putting her in danger."

The Ruler of Earth pulled out the locator. "They're somewhere else."

The Lieutenant materialised the TARDIS again. He crawled out of his TARDIS. "I am getting a feeling we shouldn't be here." The Lieutenant was looking at a massive building in the heart of London. It looked very important and was five times the size of Buckingham Palace.

The Ruler of Earth drove round the corner in his black car and stopped at the end of the street. He got out and took off his glasses slowly. "Mother of God, it can't be!"

The Lieutenant returned to his TARDIS quickly and dematerialised it. 'He looked important and young,' thought the Lieutenant. 'This'll need more investigating. For now, I need to distract myself. It looked as if he knew me!'

NEXT TIME:

The Lieutenant was doing tests on the man he had just seen.

"Lieutenant, you've just forgotten about me," said Sandy. "How will I change my passport?" he asked.

"While on the subject of getting to know people, I think Catina should go next."

The Lieutenant

Aflie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

George Shelley

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The Heart

Johnny Depp

The Ruler of Earth

Thomas Stevens

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction, Youtube and Chatzy.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015.


	18. Sandy Ulrich

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 25 2 December 2015. Sandy Ulrich.

The Lieutenant was doing tests on the man he had just seen. "A Time Lord?!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant, you've just forgotten about me," said Sandy. "I've changed. How will I change my passport?" he asked.

intro: watch?v=FnBm2HKgy9M

"Ah, yes, that is a bit of a problem. We will find a way around it," said the Lieutenant.

"How?" asked Sandy.

"Tell me a bit about yourself, who you were in Cadmium, what your job was, etc," said the Lieutenant.

"I am Sandy Ulrich, I lived in Cadmium since 2014. I worked in Cadmium as a porter. I am 48 years old. My phone number is 867 354-9321. My email address is . My username on most websites is U]y&aXygett, my password score was 85% and the strength was very very strong. My MD5 password is bdfdb6578287a427d5cd499a74b3fa7. I am son to Muzaffer Ulrich and Cairistiona Ulrich née Striech, born 31 October 1967. Diner is 305444424355278. My passport is due to run out in May 2017. My CVV is 209, my SIN is 625-755-624. My parents own Cigna Corp. My blood type is A+. I weigh 203.3 pounds. I am 5 foot 8. My latitude is 60.2333. My Longitude is -123.483. I was originally American.

"OK." The Lieutenant held up his Samsung Galaxy Alpha. "Don't smile," said the Lieutenant and he took two photos of Sandy. He then secured the phone into the console.

There was a ding from the console and a passport was spat out.

The Lieutenant caught it. "I have replicated everything other than the face. It still expires in May 2017. Take a look," said the Lieutenant. He grinned.

Sandy took a look. "Brilliant," he said. "Thank you."

The Lieutenant went across to his armchair and sat. "While on the subject of getting to know people, I think Catina should go next."

NEXT TIME:

"When you're ready, Catina," said the Lieutenant.

"My name is Catina Gunter, I am 32 years old, I am Australian and moved to Cadmium a short while ago. My email address is catingunte ."

"Your turn, Ann," he said.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich  
George Shelley

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The Ruler of Earth

Thomas Stevens

And Vanilla Ice as Sandy Ulrich

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015.


	19. Catina Gunter

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 26 9 December 2015. Catina Gunter.

"When you're ready, Catina," said the Lieutenant.

Catina drew breath.

intro: watch?v=FnBm2HKgy9M

"My name is Catina Gunter, I am 32 years old, I am Australian and moved to Cadmium a short while ago. My phone number is 2012729261. My email address is catingunte . My MD5 password is 822362219af91fa681a4ac35e1f17d83. I have a brother called Eaton Fite. My dad is Anselm Fite and my mum is Doris Fite née Knowlton. I was born on 20 April 1983. My laser is 670611342183912762 and it expires in October 2020. My CVV is 386. I am a statistical assistant with Boeing. My blood type is O+. I weigh 122.5 pounds. I am 6 foot. I am married to Ger Gunter, although, things have been a bit bumpy recently, I'm thinking about getting you to drop me off somewhere away from him."

"OK. Very good, Cat," said the Lieutenant. "Your turn, Ann," he said.

NEXT TIME:

Ann drew breath. "My phone number is 8034537342. My username is julianh9."

"My TARDIS is still here in another timeline," said the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

George Shelley

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015.


	20. Ann Allen

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 27 16 December 2015. Ann Allen.

Ann drew breath

intro: watch?v=FnBm2HKgy9M

"I am Ann Allen, I am 26 years old. My phone number is 8034537342. My email address is julianh . My username is julianh9. My password is APyPeRU$U-. My password score was 81/100 and the strength was very strong. My MD5 password is 4clce6a4623b4b8242acca6ee18ddd4. My dad's name is Yazid Battista and my mum is Janisa Battista née Gumning. I am married and am American and moved to Cadmium not long ago. Like Catina, I am in no hurry to get back to him. I was born on 20 July 1988. I am a Physical Therapy Assistant with Reebok International Ltd. My blood type is O+. I weigh 213.3 pounds. I am 5 foot 10.

"Interesting," said the Lieutenant. "I suppose that means it's my turn now?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Oh, yeah," said Catina.

The Lieutenant materialised the TARDIS. "After this," said the Lieutenant.

"Oh, come on, Lieutenant, we've all done it," said Sandy.

"I will,I just have to find out who he is," said the Lieutenant. He walked over to the flap and crawled out followed by his companions. "Now, Catina, go and see if you can find anything significant near that building, Sandy, try and find a way in, Ann, stay with me." He turned to face the Ruler of Earth. To him the Lieutenant hadn't gone anywhere.

The Ruler of Earth had definitely seen the Lieutenant somewhere before.

Once again the Cloister Bell in the TARDIS was ringing.

"My TARDIS is still here in another timeline," said the Lieutenant.

NEXT TIME:

"I'm so sorry, sir, I didn't mean to spill the champagne." The servant hurried from the room.

'It looked as if he know me!' "That's grammatically wrong and you know it."

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

George Shelley

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The Ruler of Earth

Thomas Stevens

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015.


	21. The Ruler of Earth

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 28 23 December 2015. The Ruler of Earth.

Previously:

"I'm so sorry, sir, I didn't mean to spill the champagne. Would you like more?" asked the servant. The servant hurried from the room.

'It looked as if he knew me!' "I will just have to find out who he is," said the Lieutenant. "Now, Catina, go and see if you can find anything significant near that building, Sandy, try and find a way in, Ann, stay with me." To him the Lieutenant hadn't gone anywhere. "My TARDIS is still here in another timeline," said the Lieutenant.

intro: watch?v=FnBm2HKgy9M

The Ruler of Earth sighed. "I wondered when he would find me."

"Who is he?" whispered the Lieutenant.

"I don't know!" whispered Ann.

"I can't kill him. Such a shame. It would make my day seeing the life force being sucked from his eyes," said the Ruler of Earth.

An alarm sounded suddenly. It was very loud. The Lieutenant laughed. "GOOD WORK SANDY!" he exclaimed.

Ann cheered.

The Ruler of Earth got back into the car. "Let's go back," he called. The car drove off.

Sandy was aware of the loud siren. He moved quickly through the complex. He looked at different signs and stopped dead when he heard a faint and familiar sound. He moved towards the door and opened it. He went in and closed the door behind him. The room had orange carpet, orange chairs, an orange desk and a big orange leather chair. Sandy quickly realised he was in the Ruler of Earth's study and there, in the corner, was a few out-of-place warehouse crates and from them came the sound of the Cloister Bell ringing.

The Ruler of Earth got out of his car once it had stopped and waled back into his building. He heard the Cloister Bell. "Oh, joy," he said sarcastically. He ran towards the study.

Sandy heard the Ruler of Earth approaching and ran into the largest of the warehouse crates without thinking. He was back in the TARDIS except it was older and darker. The once red walls were now black, the once white roundels were now grey, the once visible buttons and levers were now glow in the dark and the once white central column was now red. Otherwise, though, it was the same console room. He backed out again, startled at what he had seen.

"Sandy!" exclaimed the Ruler of Earth.

"Who are you? I demand to know. In the future, if you have any plans on stealing the TARDIS, we will stop you, do you hear?" Sandy had no weapons to defend himself.

The Ruler of Earth walked slowly into the room and closed the door behind him. Slowly he pulled a knife out from his pocket. "Oh, I have no intentions of stealing the TARDIS, no, no. That right there," he said pointing the knife at the crates, "is my TARDIS." He went behind his desk and sat in the leather chair. "You'll find out who I am soon enough but for now all you need to know is that I am the Ruler of Earth."

Sandy had worked it out. "Oh my God. What happened to you?" he asked.

Catina stumbled into the room. "Sandy, I found this but I don't know what it is." It looked like half a a vortex manipulator.

"Oh and he catches on!" he said throwing his arms in the air. "Nothing happened to me. All I did was regenerate," he said. He looked at Catina. "Oh, hello, Catina, good to see you!"

"Who are you?" asked Catina.

The Ruler of Earth looked at Sandy. "Let's see how long it takes her to work it out, shall we?"

"No, just tell her," said Sandy.

"Oh but that would just ruin all the fun," said the Ruler of Earth.

The sound of the Lieutenant's TARDIS materialising could be heard.

The Ruler of Earth clapped his hands together. "Oh and now the fun begins."

Catina was still confused. "The Lieutenant will be here in a moment, he will sort things out."

Sandy glanced at Catina.

Catina saw. "Oh you don't mean he's... Oh my God."

"I know he'll be here in a moment, that's what I am waiting for."

Ann ran in. "Well done, guys! So proud. Who's he?" she asked.

The Lieutenant walked in. He suddenly stopped and looked at the Ruler of Earth. He got a massive shiver. The Ruler of Earth's and the Lieutenant's TARDISes started stuttered take-off sounds but they weren't taking off, merely reacting.

The Ruler of Earth jumped up for his chair and clapped his hands again. "Oh, joy, everyone's here!"

The Lieutenant left the room and the sounds stopped. Then he returned to the room and the sounds started again.

The Ruler of Earth stood there smiling.

Who are you?" asked the Lieutenant.

The Ruler of Earth swung his arms. "I am the Ruler of Earth."

"I know who you are, I want to know who you became. I am not this. I am never this."

"Oh, things change, times change, people change. None more than us Time Lords."

"Oh hahaha, very good. That's grammatically wrong and you know it."

TO BE CONTINUED

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Vanilla Ice

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The Ruler of Earth

Thomas Stevens

The Heart

Johnny Depp

With Special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

NEXT TIME:

The Ruler of Earth sighed. "I can't kill him."

The Lieutenant was getting angrier.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2015.

Merry Christmas everyone!


	22. The Argument

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 29 30 December 2015. The Argument.  
Previously:  
The Ruler of Earth sighed.  
"Who is he?" whispered the Lieutenant.  
"I can't kill him."  
"That's grammatically wrong and you know it."  
intro: watch?v=FnBm2HKgy9M  
The Lieutenant was getting angrier.  
Sandy, Catina and Ann were unsure what to do. They were just as angry.  
"You've taken over the world! You can't do that!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.  
"Why can't I?" asked the Ruler of earth.  
"The First Law," said the Lieutenant.  
"Oh, pish posh, do you think I care about a few petty rules?" asked the Ruler of Earth.  
"Besides, Earth already has a president. It doesn't need a ruler," said the Lieutenant.  
"The Doctor is hardly ever on Earth, kid," said the Ruler of Earth.  
"No, but he has office. He needs no help. You realise the Time Lords will try and stop you?" asked the Lieutenant.  
"Oh, what rubbish, I can't be bothered to deal with it, butler, take them away!" exclaimed the Ruler of Earth.  
The Lieutenant turned round to face the butler. He raised his eyebrows. "Herat!" he exclaimed. "So he has you locked up here working as a slave for him?" asked the Lieutenant.  
"I'm the good one now!" exclaimed the Heart.  
The Lieutenant laughed. "Hahaha, yeah right, get your hand off me now!" he exclaimed.  
The Heart looked at the Ruler of Earth. Then, in a flash, the Lieutenant,Sandy, Catina and Ann were dragged from the room and dragged into the TARDIS.  
The Lieutenant went back to the flap and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.  
"Why can't we get out, Lieutenant?" asked Sandy.  
The Lieutenant put on the hologram.  
The Heart was seen walking away with sellotape and the Ruler of Earth appeared. He put sellotape over a corner of the cardboard box which acted as the camera for the hologram. Now they couldn't see anything.  
"So we can't get out and we can't see what's outside," said the Lieutenant.  
The TARDIS started to dematerialise, it had been forced from outside.  
The Lieutenant was trapped inside his TARDIS and couldn't see what was outside. He turned off the hologram.  
The TARDIS materialised.  
The Lieutenant went away from the console room, down the corridor and into the secondary control room. This control room looked like his very first console room. He turned on the scanner and studied it. As he thought, it didn't help. He tried the flap but it wouldn't budge. He left and went to the swimming pool and then over to the far wall. He felt along it to find the weak spot and when he did he pushed it and exited the TARDIS. He took out his phone and sent a text to Sandy. He really couldn't be bothered at this stage in his life with introducing himself properly to his companions.  
Inside the TARDIS Sandy received it. "Look up the Lieutenant in the data banks," he read aloud.  
"I suppose we had better do that," said Catina.  
Ann searched the Lieutenant and there they got a 4D experience of all the Lieutenants, the lives and times, he he did and didn't do.  
The Lieutenant examined his surroundings. He had exited the TARDIS through a side wall but now the dimensions on the outside were getting bigger. He had to fix it. He was on Gallifrey! He summoned the Time Lords and when they arrived they played about with it, fixed it and pulled the sellotape from the door and the scanner. The Lieutenant thanked them then returned to his TARDIS.  
The TARDIS dematerialised.  
NEXT TIME:  
The Lieutenant had materialised the TARDIS in orbit of Gallifrey. "Yes." Then he stared.  
"Wow," she said.  
The Lieutenant  
Alfie Deyes  
Emma Watson  
Chuck Lorre  
Eva Longoria  
Kate Lynch  
Jessica Alba  
Tommy Lee Jones  
Sarah Shahi  
Stephen Hawking  
Steven Spielberg  
Justin Timberlake  
Jennifer Lawrence  
Morgan Freeman  
Jeff Gordon  
Sandy Ulrich  
George Shelley  
Catina Gunter  
Miranda Kerr  
Ann Allen  
Julianne Hough  
The Ruler of Earth  
Thomas Stevens  
The Heart  
Johnny Depp  
The Doctor  
Peter Capaldi  
With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.  
Director  
Keith Francis  
Writer  
Liam Hickey  
Producer  
Amelia Davis  
L + J 2015.

Happy New Year everyone!


	23. Rogue Candidate

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 30 6 January 2016. Rogue Candidate.

The Lieutenant had materialised the TARDIS in orbit of Gallifrey.

"So, it's fixed anyway," said Sandy.

"Yes. The TARDIS is playing up a bit," said the he stared. He had received a rather shocking message.

"Lieutenant?" asked Catina.

The Lieutenant looked up slowly. "The Lord President's dead."

intro: watch?v=w6vqpp8M1hQ

"What does that mean, Lieutenant?" asked Sandy.

"Well, we attend the will reading. Remember, the Librarian was the Time Lord who granted me a new cycle. Something tells me her death wasn't an accident. She was only a young Time Lady, in her first incarnation." The Lieutenant materialised the TARDIS.

The Chancellor walked in and bowed.

The Lieutenant looked from Sandy, to Catina, to Ann and then back at the Chancellor and frowned.

The Chancellor smiled. "You will understand soon." He took out the Librarian's will and handed it to the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant unfolded it and read. Slowly, he looked up. "So I'm...?"

"Yes, Lord President, you are," said the Chancellor.

Sandy, Catina and Ann gasped.

The Chancellor clicked his fingers and a cardinal came in with the Sash of Rassilon and placed it around the Lieutenant's neck.

The Lieutenant stood for a moment.

"Congratulations, sir, the Matrix has accepted you." The Chancellor smiled.

"Do I know you, Chancellor?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Yes, you do, dad," said the Chancellor.

"Oh my God," said Ann.

"So, you waited to regenerate and then ran off?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Well, I was going through post-regeneration trauma having regenerated out side the TARDIS and I kept getting a bad headache so I decided to leave my TARDIS in flight and sleep myself back to full health and when I woke up the TARDIS had materialised on Gallifrey and the position of Chancellor to the Lord President was free so I ran for and got it. I have been thinking of force regenerating myself though as this body is young and gets easily excited. The Chancellor has a serious job and I have been near-sacked loads of times."

"And breathe," said the Lieutenant.

The Chancellor laughed.

"Yeah, no, don't force regenerate yourself. Did you control your regeneration?" asked the Lieutenant.

"No," said the Chancellor.

"I know, it's fun, isn't it, not knowing what's coming next?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Yeah, somewhat exciting," said the Chancellor.

"Well, it wasn't your fault, then, that you got a young body that likes to have fun. Now," said the Lieutenant walking over to Sandy, "we were used by the Time Lords for a mission and poor Sandy here was shot. He was given one Time Lord regeneration to get past it. I ask that Sandy is turned into a full Time Lord and given his remaining eleven regenerations."

"It will be done. Follow me, Sandy," said the Chancellor.

Sandy followed the Chancellor out of the TARDIS.

The Lieutenant then dematerialised the TARDIS and materialised it again in the funeral parlour. He then left his TARDIS with Ann and Catina and stood in silence looking at the Librarian.

"She doesn't look dead, Lieutenant, she looks fresh," said Catina.

"I was right, her death was no accident. She was killed in the middle of a regeneration. That's why she looks fresh," said the Lieutenant.

The Chancellor's TARDIS materialised.

The Chancellor climbed out. "Sandy's sleeping in my bedroom, sir, changing him would have been painful for him and receiving another eleven regenerations would have hurt him further. He will live though. I expect him to regenerate soon enough anyway. The chances that he'll survive without regeneration are very slim. He now also has knowledge of time travel."

The Lieutenant went over to the Chancellor's TARDIS and climbed in.

The Chancellor's TARDIS was very different and had no controls or central column.

The Lieutenant followed a corridor and then followed an orange glow to a bedroom.

Sandy was standing up. His hands were glowing golden. "I am a Time Lord!" exclaimed Sandy.

The Lieutenant led Sandy back to his TARDIS to regenerate.

Catina and Ann followed.

"Keep in touch with me, Chancellor, we have work to do." The Lieutenant dematerialised the TARDIS.

Sandy's neck glowed and then he threw his head back and in a flash, regenerated. She straightened up again. "Wow," she said.

NEXT TIME:

"Sir, the entire back of the ship is gone, it's not long before the rest is gone," said the captain of the star ship.

"Xeebon 4?"

"We have no alternative," said the pilot.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

George Shelley

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The Oracle

Alex Rodriguez

The Librarian

Serena Williams

And introducing Emma Watson as Sandy Ulrich

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2016.


	24. A Tad Late

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 31 13 January 2016. A Tad Late.

"Sir, the entire back of the ship's gone, it's not long before the rest is gone," said the captain of the star ship.

"Prepare for we're going to perform an emergency landing on Xeebon 4," said the pilot.

"Xeebon 4? No Bibassan has ever been there!" said the co-pilot.

"We have no alternative," said the pilot. "There a space-craft on the radar. Send it an SOS."

"We're going to hit it," said the captain.

The pilot sent the distress signal.

"Too late to worry about that now," said the co-pilot.

intro: watch?v=aXgPTOHmavA

"What killed the Librarian, chancellor?" asked the Lieutenant through the coms.

"Laser gun shot to the chest during regeneration," said the chancellor.

"Well, find out who killed her immediately, I am to know today. Where was she killed?" asked the Lieutenant.

"On a planetory visit to Jupiter," said the chancellor.

"Jup-"

The TARDIS suddenly shook and spun.

The Lieutenant, Catina and Ann fell to their knees.

"Lieutenant?" asked the chancellor.

"Yes, we're OK, I'm not sure what happened. Oh God! Sandy!" exclaimed the Lieutenant and rushed out to her.

Catina got up, helped Ann up and dusted herself off. She moved towards the console. "We've got a distress signal," said Catina.

"Answer it," said Ann.

Catina did so.

The TARDIS materialised, then it slid then stopped.

Catina and Ann grabbed the console.

"It must have been something we materialised on," said Catina, getting up from the floor yet again.

The Lieutenant walked back in with Sandy. "And you're sure your regeneration was completely random?" he asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant," said Sandy.

"One of me looked like that," said the Lieutenant. "The first one."

"You were born female?!" asked Catina, shocked.

"Yes, six of me have been female!" The Lieutenant smiled when he saw their faces.

"Six?!" asked Catina. "Oh, this is making my head spin. Let's see where we are." Catina went over to the flap and crawled out. "Ow," she said as she crawled out onto molluscs and stood up.

The Lieutenant followed her, followed by Sandy and Ann.

The Lieutenant looked around.

"Lieutenant," said Ann.

The Lieutenant looked at Ann and followed her gaze.

"That must have been what sent the distress signal," said Catina.

"There was a distress signal? Why didn't you tell me?" asked the Lieutenant. He hurried toward the wreckage of the star ship, slipping and sliding across the molluscs as he did. When he reached the wreckage he made sure it was safe and then went in. "Sandy!" called the Lieutenant.

Sandy, Catina and Ann followed the Lieutenant and went in with him.

"No, Catina and Ann, you get out," said the Lieutenant.

"Why not Sandy?" asked Ann.

"You onlu have one life," said Sandy.

"But..."

"No, I'm not risking it," barked the Lieutenant. Then he looked upset. "I'm sorry."

Catina and Ann left the wreckage.

Sandy and the Lieutenant moved on through the wreckage.

"Careful, Sandy, the ship didn't crash too long ago. It may collapse on us now," said the Lieutenant. He moved towards a humanoid alien lying on the floor and examined it. "Dead," he said.

"There's another here," said Sandy. "Also dead."

"So, the ship crashes, the crew is killed. If I had have been told about the distress signal, I could have saved them. I'm afraid we are too late to save them."

"Can't we just pop back to a few minutes ago and save them?" asked Sandy.

"No, because, if we did, we would never have come here and that is a paradox," said the Lieutenant. He took out his energy screwdriver and examined a body nearby. "Bibassan," said the Lieutenant. "I wonder what planet this is."

"Well, according to that computer, Xeebon 4," said Sandy.

"Xeebon 4? Of course, the molluscs were a clue," said the Lieutenant.

Suddenly the ship jolted.

The Lieutenant and Sandy fell against a wall.

"I think we should get out before we join the number of the dead," said Sandy.

"Probably not a bad idea," said the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant and Sandy climbed through the wreckage and out.

"Oh, thank goodness!" exclaimed Catina.

"We're not dead yet," said the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant, Ann and Catina started walking back to the TARDIS.

"We can't just leave it there," said Sandy.

"The molluscs will clean it up slowly, come on, Sandy," said the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant, Sandy, Catina and Ann returned to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

NEXT TIME:

"She married Tim?! She's my ex-wife!"

Sandra MacMahon had been married to Jim for 5 years.

"I think we'd better keep an eye on him," said Ann.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Emma Watson

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The captain

Clive Dennis

The co-pilot

Spencer List

The pilot

Shane Brennan

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2016.

In memory of Alan Rickman 1946 - 2016.


	25. Wrong Place Wrong Time

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 32 20 January 2016. Wrong Place Wrong Time.

Dedicated to Cancer victims, fighters and survivors.

"She married Tim?! Of course it isn't OK! She's my ex-wife."

Jim and Tim MacMahon were twins. Sandra MacMahon had been married to Jim MacMahon for 5 years. After 3 years they had had a son called and 4 months later they had had a son called Christopher and nearing the 5th year of their marriage they had had another son called David. Sandra and Jim then had a row and divorced. Sandra spent 3 years alone and then married again. She had left the kids with Jim and now in the 9th year of Sandra's second marriage, John is 14 and has been diagnosed with Cancer. Jim seeks Sandra to tell her and finds out she's married to Tim.

intro: watch?v=aXgPTOHmavA

Tim and Sandra had 3 children together called David, Matt and Peter. This disgusted Jim.

"You had 3?! John, Christopher and David's half brothers! One mother and two identical fathers, have you thought this through?!"

A cardboard box faded into view accompanied by a funny noise.

No-one noticed.

Tim was standing sheepishly in the corner.

"Who's life am I living?" asked Sandra.

"No, it's not that. You knew this would be a big deal to me," said Jim.

"Why is it a big deal?" asked Sandra.

"We are twins, we look the same and anyway, I don't feel you are wothy of knowing about John," said Jim.

"What about him? I have a right to know, he's my son," said Sandra.

"Hello? Am I invisible?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Yes. Yes, he is your son, isn't he? That totally explains why you walked out on him. He also has rights, Sandra, a right to know both parents. You deprived him of that right, why shouldn't I deprive you of yours?" asked Jim.

The Lieutenant sighed.

"If it's life threatening I want to know," said Sandra.

"Cancer. He's got Cancer. He's coping well and will continue with school," said Jim.

"Leave him," said the Lieutenant.

Sandra turned to look at the Lieutenant. "Sorry?" she asked.

"He said leave him," said Sandy.

"John?" asked Sandra.

"Tim," said Catina.

"Why?" asked Sandra.

"Because if you don't, the Lieutenant will set the Time Lords on you," said Ann.

"Time Lords?" asked Sandra.

"Of the planet Gallifrey. Keepers of Time. You are breaking the non-twinical law."

"I'm not a resident of Gall-place," said Sandra.

"The law applies to the whole Universe," said the Lieutenant.

"I don't believe in aliens," said Sandra.

"No? Well, when I am sent to execute you, don't say I didn't warn you. Come on you three, we have work to do," said the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant, Sandy, Catina and Ann returned to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

"Would you really execute someone?" asked Ann.

"Maybe. That was my job once, in the Time War. I doubt I could in this body but I sense a very dark future for me," said the Lieutenant.

"Are we there?" asked Sandy.

"No, none of you. Just a lovely little girl I met before called Penelope Pratt. I feel sorry for her," said the Lieutenant.

The TARDIS materialised.

"Where are we?" asked Catina.

"Still Earth, still Ireland, just a different part. Let me bring you up to date on this issue," said the Lieutenant. He put on the hologram and inserted the DVD into the console.

"You have it on DVD?" asked Ann.

"I have a snippet of everything here," said the Lieutenant.

The DVD played.

"So, if I come down this alley, I can get into their back garden and in through the back door. Then I can slip poison into their butter," said the man on the DVD. He drank some gin.

The DVD stopped.

"The same Penelope?" asked Sandy.

"Indeed," said the Lieutenant. "We have arrived ahead of schedule and he should be here soon. He's an alcoholic so be careful," said the Lieutenant. He left the TARDIS.

The man stumbled down the alley.

The Lieutenant stepped out of the shadows. He had just buzzed his energy screwdriver, alerting the Police that something was up. "Don't go in," said the Lieutenant.

The man stopped. "And who might you be?" he asked.

"The Lieutenant," he said.

"I asked WHO not WHAT," said the man.

"And if you had asked what, I would have said a Time Lord," said the Lieutenant.

"You're not Human?" he asked.

"No, I'm not," said the Lieutenant.

"Oh, I'm so scared, an alien invasion, talk about Area 51, here they are in Ireland!" he exclaimed.

"You'd better be scared," said the Lieutenant.

Blue lights lit up the alley.

It took the man a minute. "What have you done?" he asked.

"Probably saved my, your and your mother and father-in-law's lives," said the Lieutenant.

A Police Officer came over and restrained the man and took him away. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem," said the Lieutenant. He returned to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

The Lieutenant recorded a message, warning about Sandra MacMahon and then sent it to the Time Lords.

Sandy, Catina and Ann were in the library.

"I don't know what his future is but he seems to," said Catina.

"I think we should keep an eye on him," said Ann.

NEXT TIME:

"There's nothing on the ship, let's depart it," said the pilot.

Someone screamed.

"Nearing two-thirds of the ship is infected by a nano-virus."

He cleaned up the blood and made sure the bump wasn't visible and then returned to the console room.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Emma Watson

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The Ruler of Earth

Thomas Stevens

Jim MacMahon

Cole Sprouse

Tim MacMahon

Dylan Sprouse

Sandra MacMahon

Kim Kardashian

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

The man

Mark Harmon

The Police Officer

Morgan Freeman

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2016.


	26. Inter-galactic Pest Control

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 33 27 January 2016. Inter-galactic Pest Control.

"There's nothing on the ship, let's depart it," said the pilot.

The cruise shop unhooked and drifted off.

Someone screamed.

A crew member rushed in. "Nearing two-thirds of the ship is infected by a nano-virus. The ship wasn't empty," he said.

intro: watch?v=aXgPTOHmavA

The TARDIS materialised.

The Lieutenant crawled out. "I heard you had a bit of trouble," he said, standing up.

"Who are you?" asked the crew member.

"Would you prefer death over help?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Of course not," said the crew member.

"Well shut up then. How did this happen?" asked the Lieutenant.

"We encountered a ship we thought was empty," he explained.

"The sons of the Universe die of curiosity, is that it?" The Lieutenant returned to the TARDIS.

"Danger?" asked Sandy.

"Oh yes!" said the Lieutenant.

"Going into it?" asked Sandy.

"Yep," said the Lieutenant.

"Let me," said Sandy.

"No, I have the most regenerations left," said the Lieutenant.

"Supposing you die instantly," said Sandy.

The Lieutenant paused. "I won't." He dressed into a spacesuit. While he did so, he said to Sandy "Get me pesticide."

Sandy came back with pesticide.

"I said get pesticide. This isn't an Earth pest. Inter-galatic pesticide, Sandy, you're better than that."

Sandy had enjoyed her little joke and returned with inter-galactic pesticide.

"Thank you," said the Lieutenant. "See you in 10." The Lieutenant crawled out of the TARDIS and started to spray the pesticide over the interior of the ship, killing and freezing the nano-virus but it was still active outside. He climbed a ladder to a shaft in the roof and opened it, he flew out of it with a couple of objects due to the air differences. A chair flew out and smashed into him. He was knocked unconscious for 10 seconds, speedily recovered and closed the shaft. He then more or less rubbed in the pesticide as, being in space, spraying would have floated away. No affect. Success. He had killed the nano-virus. He opened the shaft and, with difficulty, climbed back in. He jumped down. He crawled straight into the TARDIS and dematerialised it. He set up the comms. "Commander, I have saved you and your ship though some people are dead. For that, I am sorry."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," said the crew member.

The Lieutenant turned off the comms then went to get out of his spacesuit. He had a big bump on his head and there was blood. He cleaned up the blood and made sure the bump wasn't visible then returned to the console room.

NEXT TIME:

"Two enormous space stations have gone to war. We have to take action, sir, or this war will just keep going," said Bhequed of the Xichung. "They both communicate telepathically but can't to each other as I am demostrating."

He set the co-ordinates.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Emma Watson

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The pilot

Baba Ali

The commander/crew member

Alex Day

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2016.


	27. The Space War

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 34 3 February 2016. The Space War.

"Two enourmous space stations have gone to war. "The Crou's Wings" belonging to the Xichung of Omia and "The Amazing Angel" belonging to the Venmorane of Uzhexania. We have to take action or this war will just keep going," said Bhequed of the Xichung.

"What action will be taken?" asked K'heagney of the Venmorane.

"They both communicate telepathically but can't to each other as I am demonstrating. I've called in four telepathic negotiators," said Bhequed.

"Oh? Who?" asked K'heagney.

"Quexiffat of the Lhaorgrace. He is Humanoid. Lillixiden of the Ashoi race. He is a scientist with thermal vision. Araregorf of the Uzans race. He is an amphibious frog-like biped and finally the Lieutenant of the Time Lord race. Also Humanoid."

intro: watch?v=aXgPTOHmavA

"Welcome," said Bhequed. "Quexiffate, Lillixidien, Araregorf. We are just waiting on one."

The Lieutenant twisted knobs and pulled levers and, occasionally, banged the console. His TARDIS was old. It needed a battering to work again.

The TARDIS took control and landed.

"I've been called in to resolve a war," said the Lieutenant. "Don't get any ideas."

"You? Resolve a war?" asked Sandy.

"Yes!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

"They must have been really desperate," said Catina.

"Rude!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant?" asked Bhequed from outside.

"Yes, I'm coming," said the Lieutenant. He walked over to the flap in his new costume. He now wore a blue suit with a black turtle neck, a black dress shirt, a long red tie and pointed, clonky black shoes. He crawled out of the TARDIS.

"Ah, Lieutenant, welcome, this is Quexiffate, Lillixidien and Araregorf," said Bhequed.

The Lieutenant smiled and straightened his tie.

"I'll leave you to it. Good luck."

The Lieutenant sat down and looked up through the open roof at the sky.

The devastation filled up the sky.

The Lieutenant shut his eyes and set to work. Noise. That's all he heard. The other negotiators were independently negotiating instead of working together. 'Stop fighting,' thought the Lieutenant. 'Think of the lives you are slaughtering.'

'We didn't listen to the other three, why should we listen to you?' asked a lieutenant.

'Because I am a Lieutenant,' thought the Lieutenant.

'Get lost,' thought the lieutenant.

The Lieutenant retreated and entered each of the heads of the other negotiators in turn. 'If we don't work together, this war continues forever,' thought the Lieutenant.

'I agree,' thought Quexiffat.

'Yeah, and me,' thought Araregorf.

'Join hands,' thought Lillixidien.

The Lieutenant, Quexiffat, Araregorf and Lillixidien joined hands or whatever they hand instead and stood up. They were now protected. Nothing could interrupt the link they had created. Suddenly, energy was released creating the barrier between the two.

'Damn you! Get rid of it!' exclaimed the lieutenant.

'Not until a peace deal is signed,' thought Quexiffat.

'Never!' exclaimed the lieutenant. He ordered his men to attack but nothing happened. 'OK, fine,' he thought. Ten minutes later the two lieutenants leading the war met each other. A peace deal was signed and the fighting ceased.

When the negotiators were satisfied they took down the barrier and then they collapsed from energy drain.

When the Lieutenant came to, he was back on the TARDIS and it was in flight. He groaned.

Ann rushed over to him. "Alright?" she asked.

"What happened?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Well, after the peace deal was signed, you all collapsed of energy drain. We were told you might regenerate. Will you?" asked Ann.

"Oh, no. Not yet. I'm a tough cookie. It'll take more than that," said the Lieutenant. He heaved himself up. He pointed at his clothes.

"What? Did you spill something down it?" asked Ann.

"No! It just doesn't seem right. I'm going to see what I can find." The Lieutenant went to his walk-in wardrobe. "Well, for a start, we can get rid of the jacket. It's one layer too many," said the Lieutenant taking off the blue suit jacket and throwing it aside. "And the tie. It's too long and too red," he said undoing it and chucking it away. That left the white long-sleeved shirt, the blue suit trousers and the pointy, clonky black shoes. "Just one more adjustment before I add to it," said the Lieutenant. He undid the top 2nd and 3rd buttons of the shirt, exposing some of his chest. Being the Lieutenant was hard and sweaty work sometimes, especially when he was the Leader of Qaweritoyu, Clearhill and Azertyuiop and Lord President of Gallifrey but it was so much fun as well, he would need all the air he could get. What Time Lord would want to stay on Gallifrey when they could have a life like this? "Oh yes!" He had seen a long brown robe. He put it on and tied it in a double knot around his shoulders. Then he looked in the mirror. "Oh yes indeed," he said. "Who's a smart Time Lord?" He returned to the console room.

"Lieutenant!" exclaimed Sandy.

"Oh my goodness," said Catina and then she laughed.

"Who are you?" asked Ann.

The Lieutenant laughed. "Get used to it, this is my new look," he said. He set the co-ordinates.

NEXT TIME:

"I'm sorry, sir, you'll have to come with me."

The drug dealer ran. The drug dealer stopped suddenly and then, as if someone was controlling him by remote control, he started to walk back to the Policeman.

The Lieutenant stopped and looked at Sandy and then continued setting co-ordinates.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Emma Watson

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

Bhequed

Carrie Underwood

K'heagney

Vin Diesel

Quexiffat

Nicole Kidman

Araregorf

Michael Jordan

Lillixidien

Bruce Willis

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2016.


	28. The Superpowers

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 35 10 February 2016. The Superpowers.

**Crossover between Anthony Horowitz' "The Power of Five" and "Moriarty", J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter" series and Sydney Newman's "Doctor Who".**

"I'm sorry sir, you'll have to come with me. We can't have drug dealers around, can we?" asked the Police Officer.

The drug dealer ran.

"Don't make this hard."

The drug dealer stopped suddenly and then, as if someone was controlling him by remote control, he started to walk back to the Policeman. "I can't stop it, I CAN'T STOP IT!" he shrieked.

"There we are sonny," said the Police Officer.

intro: watch?v=aXgPTOHmavA

The Lieutenant stepped out of the shadows when they had gone. "A power he doesn't even know he has. Uncontrolled, undoubtedly."

"Are we going to follow them?" asked Sandy.

"No. Back to the TARDIS." The Lieutenant crawled back into it.

Sandy followed.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

"So, what happened next?" asked Catina.

"A man with gambling debt was about to be visited by the bailiffs. Suddenly, all his debts were cleared. No-one knew where he got the money from. Some thought it was stolen," said the Lieutenant.

"And then?" asked Ann.

"A serial killer went to kill his next victim and the victim just stood there and let him do it, no struggle," said the Lieutenant. "What links these people?" he asked. He was about to give his very intelligent answer when Sandy answered.

"Dreams?" asked Sandy.

The Lieutenant looked at Sandy. "How did you know?" he asked.

"It's like Anthony Horowitz' "The Power of Five" books series," said Sandy.

"So, curiosity kills the Human race and fiction saves it," said the Lieutenant. "I'm impressed."

"I'm not Human," said Sandy.

"Ah...yes...but you were when you read the books. These three people saw each other in their dreams and were told they had to meet up. They did. In the courtyard of Scotland Yard of all places. That's where we're going. We have to stabilise their could be very dangerous in the future."

The TARDIS materialised.

The Lieutenant crawled out of the TARDIS. As he stood up, something fell out of his pocket. He bent down to pick it up. "My psychic paper! I thought I'd lost it ages ago! Brillliant. It'll do nicely here." He walked over to three men. It wasn't hard to spot them. Three grouped together under the big SCOTLAND YARD sign. "Evening, gentlemen, shall we go inside?" Sandy was with him. He led them across and into Scotland Yard.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked the receptionist.

"I am detective Athelney Jones, these men have a meeting with me now," said the Lieutenant holding up the psychic paper.

"OK, very good, sir," said the receptionist.

"Thank you," said the Lieutenant.

"Sir, who's the girl?" asked the receptionist.

Sandy! He had forgotten about Sandy! "Oh, um, she's-"

"Visiting," said Sandy.

"From?" asked the receptionist.

"Canary Wharf," said the Lieutenant.

"Very good. On you go."

They all got in the lift and went up to Athelney Jones' office, went in and sat down.

"Now, gentlemen, I believe you have power?" asked the Lieutenant.

They started babbling.

"QUIET!" yelled the Lieutenant. He got it. "Now. I know what you can do. I've seen you. That is why I have called you here today."

"You called us here?!" exclaimed the gambler. "How?"

"Telepathy," said the Lieutenant.

"Oh, come now, you don't really expect us to believe that?" asked the Police Officer.

"Join hands," said the Lieutenant.

"What?" asked the Police Officer.

The Lieutenant looked at Sandy. "Am I speaking Gibberish?" he asked.

Sandy shook her head.

"JOINNNNN HAAANNNNNDDDDDSSSSS!" yelled the Lieutenant.

They all sort of jumped and joined hands with the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant hopped from one's mind to the other, nipping down the powers and neutralising them. When he was done, he opened his eyes.

They collapsed.

"Hold onto me, Sandy," said the Lieutenant.

Sandy held onto his arm.

The Lieutenant disaparated to the courtyard. There he left the men. He walked back to the TARDIS and crawled in.

Sandy followed him.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

"We can't leave them," said Sandy.

"We are," said the Lieutenant.

"Turn back! I won't let you!" yelled Sandy.

"Tomorrow morning they will awake and find themselves there and it will just remain a big mystery to , leave them, Sandy, don't spare them a thought," said the Lieutenant.

"Don't spare them a thought? Who have you become, Lieutenant?" asked Sandy.

The Lieutenant stopped and looked at Sandy and then continued with setting co-ordinates.

NEXT TIME:

"I'm just locking up, wait for me!"

The test tubes could be heard rattling inside.

The cleaner turned and ran.

"Penelope Pratt," said the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Emma Watson

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The Police Officer

Ed Westwick

The serial killer

Eddie Murphy

The gambler

Phil McGraw

The receptionist/drug dealer

Drake

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2016.


	29. Ghost Science

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 36 17 February 2016. Ghost Science.  
"I'm just locking up, wait for me!" The cleaner turned around to close the door but it slammed itself and locked itself.  
The test tubes could be heard rattling inside. Then there was a scream.  
The cleaner turned and ran.  
New Intro: watch?v=aTlUze_WC3Q  
The TARDIS materialised.  
The Lieutenant crawled out.  
Sandy, Catina and Ann followed.  
The Lieutenant walked into the lab. "Aww, the Doctor would love this!" exclaimed the Lieutenant. "Sorry, am I intruding?" asked the Lieutenant.  
"No, no," said a nearby scientist. "Visitors are free to go anywhere."  
"Tell me, what types of works are done here?" asked Sandy.  
"Oh, investigating, learning, collecting," said the scientist.  
"Collecting?" asked Catina.  
"Oh yes, collecting stuff to learn things. Collecting chemicals and bloods," said the scientist.  
The Lieutenant had seen something. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing. "Investigating?" he asked.  
"Murders, ghosts," said the scientist.  
"Like that one?" asked the Lieutenant.  
Ann screamed.  
The scientist gasped.  
A test tube was making its way across to another test tube with some sort of chemical in it.  
"Ten year ago, a scientist here killed herself when she got her experiment wrong and it exploded," said the scientist.  
"And she's doing it again," said the Lieutenant. "She's going to blow us up."  
"Oh my goodness, she is!" exclaimed the scientist.  
The Lieutenant hit the nearest fire alarm. "EVERYBODY OUT!"  
Of course, Sandy, Catina and Ann told the Lieutenant they weren't leaving him.  
"OK," said the Lieutenant. "Just go back to the TARDIS then," he said.  
They agreed to that.  
The scientist ran as fast as she could.  
That left Ghosty and Lieuty.  
The Lieutenant grabbed a test tube of chemical and neutralised the chemical the ghost had. "Please help me neutralise the rest. It's not worth all this. Clink two test tubes twice for yes." The Lieutenant waited. "Thank you," he said at long last.  
So, Lieuty and Ghosty worked tremendously fast and managed to neutralise the rest.  
"Thank you so much," said the Lieutenant. He returned to the TARDIS.  
With the sound of the fire alarm, the TARDIS wasn't heard dematerialising.  
"Who was the ghost, Lieutenant?" asked Ann.  
The Lieutenant looked grave.  
"Lieutenant?" asked Catina.  
"Penelope Pratt," said the Lieutenant.  
NEXT TIME:  
The spaceship had been in orbit 3 days now.  
Then there had been the voice that changed everything.  
"We are willing to give you some in return for colonising on Mars."  
He dematerialised the TARDIS.  
The Lieutenant  
Alfie Deyes  
Sandy Ulrich  
Emma Watson  
Catina Gunter  
Miranda Kerr  
Ann Allen  
Julianne Hough  
The scientist  
Jemma Redgrave  
The cleaner  
Patricia Hodge  
Penelope Pratt  
Gemma Arterton  
With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.  
Director  
Keith Francis  
Writer  
Liam Hickey  
Producer  
Amelia Davis  
L + J 2016.


	30. Planetary Ties

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 37 24 February 2016. Planetary Ties.

The spaceship had been in orbit 3 days now.

The United Nations had called a meeting immediately and had been debating what to do for 3 days. Then there had been the voice that changed everything.

"Peoples of Earth, we have technology beyond your understanding. We are willing to give you some in return for colonising on Mars. You have until midnight to answer. Then we attack."

intro: watch?v=aTlUze_WC3Q

"Just think of the advantages of advanced technology, everything we can get from it," said the person representing Germany.

"Yeah, then think of all the wars they'll cause," said the person representing England.

"Now, that's not fair!" exclaimed the German.

"In the disadvantages, though, is technology that is created too early," said the chairman.

"No, I think you'll find you're being given it," said the Lieutenant.

Everyone gasped. No-one had seen him arrive and sit down. No-one knew who he was.

"Who are you?" asked the chairman.

"The Lieutenant. If you accept this exchange, the world ends 5 billion years too early," he said.

"5 billion," laughed the chairman. "Where did you pull that number from?"

"There are aliens right above. There is one talking right now and there you are denying it!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

"If we don't accept the exchange, we're attacked tonight," said the English one.

"Now, I like this one. He isn't worrying who I am when there are aliens about to attack you." He walked over to the person and shook their hand. "Nice to meet you."

"And you, sir," they said.

"Tell you what, English and I are going to pop into the future and see what will happen if you accept the exchange," said the Lieutenant.

"We are? I mean we are. Yes," said English.

"Follow." The Lieutenant went over to the TARDIS and cralwed into it.

"How did you do that?!" exclaimed English.

"Trust me, just follow," called the Lieutenant.

English crawled into the TARDIS. "It's-"

"Shhh," said the Lieutenant.

Sandy dematerialised the TARDIS.

"This is the gang, Sandy, Catina and Ann," said the Lieutenant.

English waved. "Your box is bigger on the inside!"

"Oh my God, yes it is! You're right! Blimey, my own time machine and I didn't even notice!" said the Lieutenant sarcastically.

Catina materialised the TARDIS in orbit of Earth, 2055.

The Lieutenant dropped to his belly to his belly, slid over to the door and stuck his head out. "English, come on," he said.

English appeared beside the Lieutenant.

"That's what happens," said the Lieutenant.

"A war?" asked English.

"World War III but not caused by the Germans this time. Back in," said the Lieutenant.

"So how do we get out of this one?" asked English.

"We allow them to colonise in return for peace," said the Lieutenant.

"That would work?" asked English.

"Of course it would," said the Lieutenant.

Ann dematerialised the TARDIS.

The Lieutenant returned the Master Lever.

The TARDIS materialised.

"You three stay here, Sandy, be ready, English, with me," said the Lieutenant.

English followed the Lieutenant out of the TARDIS.

"We have come to a conclusion," said the Lieutenant.

"Are we letting an alien speak for Earth?" asked the chairman.

"Our conclusion is that we will let the aliens colonise on Mars in return for peace," said English.

"You what?" spluttered the chairman.

"To be honest, I did think it was stupid to run it by you first, English, with me," said the Lieutenant. He returned to the TARDIS.

English followed him.

Sandy dematerialised the TARDIS.

During dematerialisation, the chairman rose and shouted "NO, BRING HIM BACK HERE!"

"ENglish si coming with me. He's the only sensible one of all of you," said the Lieutenant.

The chairman didn't like that.

Catina materialised the TARDIS.

The Lieutenant and English left it and entered the meeting of the aliens.

"We have come from the Earth below," said the Lieutenant.

"We have agreed to let you colonise on Mars but we won't accept your technology for it. We ask for peace among the two," said the Lieutenant.

"Will that be all?" asked the alien commander.

"Yes," said English.

"Deal," said the commander.

The Lieutenant and English went back to the TARDIS.

Ann dematerialised the TARDIS.

"Do you have a name, English?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Albert Aguilar," said Albert.

"Aww, lovely name, well, Albert, will you travel with me?" asked the Lieutenant. He winked. "What do you say?"

Sandy, Catina and Ann looked up.

"Um...no. Someone's got to keep the Earth in order. The chairman is going to be very cranky now too," said Albert.

"Right, yes, of course," smiled the Lieutenant. "It's been nice." Hee materialised the TARDIS.

Albert waved and left.

"Lovely fellow," said the Lieutenant. He dematerialised the TARDIS.

NEXT TIME:

"There's no-one on the ship, sir," said the rookie. "They just seem to be flickering."

"OK, stay there."

"He's up to no good."

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Emma Watson

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

Alien Commander

Tom Hiddleston

The chairman

Kanye West

Albert Aguilar

Tim McGraw

German

Ethan Hawke

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2016.


	31. Ghost Ship

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 38 2 March 2016. Ghost Ship.

"There's no-one on the ship, sir," said the rookie. "Only holograms. They just seem to be flickering. Systems must be on the blink."

"OK. Stay there. I'm sending bot 592 to be with you," said the captain.

"Great," said the rookie. "A robot."

The TARDIS materialised.

The Lieutenant crawled out and stood up.

"Who are you?" asked the rookie.

"Hello! I'm the Lieutenant and they're not holograms."

New intro: watch?v=KJ17thGka0k

"Well, what are they?" asked the rookie.

"I had the same problem. The flickering is really convincing. They're not holograms. Either ghosts or real people," said the Lieutenant.

"How can they be real people? This ship is hundreds of years old!" exclaimed the rookie.

"What year is this?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Are you thick?" asked the rookie.

"Oi! Just answer the question!" exclaimed Sandy.

The Lieutenant jumped. "You really need to stop doing that, Sandy," he said.

"Sorry," said Sandy.

"5301," said the rookie.

"Blimey," said the Lieutenant.

"They couldn't be real unless they were alien," said the rookie.

"They're not alien," said the Lieutenant.

A robot appeared via transmat.

The Lieutenant whipped out his energy screwdriver and pointed it at the robot. "What is that?" he asked.

"Bot 592," said the rookie.

"Oh, I hate robots. What is your business being here anyway?" asked the Lieutenant. He put the energy screwdriver away.

"The captain sent me on board to see if it was empty. I found the holo...things and a load of cargo. We were going to loot it," said the rookie.

"Time travel device detected," said Bot 592.

"Oh, would it hurt to leave a ship alone for once?" asked the Lieutenant to the rookie.

"Lieutenant," said Sandy.

"Sandy, not-" Seeing Sandy's expression, he stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Repeat that, Bot 592," instructed Sandy.

"Time travel device detected," said Bot 592.

"Oh, it means the TARDIS," said the Lieutenant.

"T.A.R.D.I.S. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. A ship used by the Time Lord race to travel through Time and Space. The TARDIS is a vehicle. I detected a device," said Bot 592.

"Oh, it'll be my Vortex Manipulator," said the Lieutenant.

"Your TARDIS interior exists in another dimension, one in which I cannot detect from this dimension. The time travel device is in this dimension," said Bot 592.

"I saw it," said Sandy.

All eyes in the room turned to Sandy except Bot 592's. He hasn't got any.

"When?" asked the Lieutenant.

"When we looked at the ship from the outside on the hologram," said Sandy. "I saw a porta-toilet disappearing. It's him, Lieutenant," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked the Lieutenant.

"You didn't ask," said Sandy, simply.

"He's trapped these people as projections. They ARE real people, they are from 2015. They are glitching between then and now. That's the Heart for you," said the Lieutenant.

"That's awful," said the rookie.

"Come on, Sandy, we're going," said the Lieutenant. He crawled into the TARDIS.

Sandy followed the Lieutenant into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

The Lieutenant opened a comms link with the Oracle. "This is the Lord President," said the Lieutenant. "Track the Heart. He's up to no good."

NEXT TIME:

"Mum?" called the boy. "I'm worried."

"Shut up, kid," said the gang leader.

"We don't know for sure but I think the Lieutenant is dying," said Sandy.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Emma Watson

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The rookie

Michael Burns

Bot 592

Vic Mignogna

The captain

John Barrowman

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2016.


	32. The Search

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 39 9 March 2016. The Search.

"Mum?" called the boy. "Mum, where are you? I'm worried."

A gang snuck up on him.

"Shut up, kid," said the gang leader. "You're never going to see her again. We have her now!"

intro: watch?v=KJ17thGka0k

The TARDIS materialised.

Sandy went over to the flap.

"No, Sandy," said the Lieutenant. "The air's toxic."

"Saving the Universe without leaving the TARDIS," laughed Catina.

"I did actually do that once," said the Lieutenant.

"You didn't," exclaimed Ann.

"Yeah! I had an old body at the time," said the Lieutenant. "Right. There are five stages. The first is painless, no visual difference either. Stage 2 brings severe heart burn and turns the skin yellow. Stage 3 makes you really itchy, brings yellow skin with red blotches. Stage 4 brings cramp, red blotches and green skin. Stage 5 is really painful followed by stiffness and finally death at the end."

"Sounds awful," said Catina.

"So, what planet are we on?" asked Ann.

"Planet One," said the Lieutenant.

Ann laughed then stopped abruptly. "Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes," said the Lieutenant.

"Help!"

All four of them heard the voice.

The Lieutenant put on the hologram.

"There!" said Sandy. She pointed through the crowd.

"Having looked into the history of life here, that gang have taken his mummy away from him and are about to kill him," said the Lieutenant. Without thinking, he rushed over to the flap and out of the TARDIS.

"Lieutenant! No!" exclaimed Sandy.

The Lieutenant didn't hear her. "Leave him alone. Life is so sacred. How dare you?"

"Oh look! Is this your big brother?" asked the gang leader.

"No," said the boy.

The Lieutenant took out his energy screwdriver and sucked the energy out of all the gang members.

The gang members collapsed.

"Cool," said the boy.

"No, not cool," said the Lieutenant taking the boy's hand and binging him with him.

The Lieutenant and the boy searched for his mummy for hours.

"Louis," cried a woman.

The boy forgot the Lieutenant and ran to his mum. When he looked round again, the Lieutenant was gone.

The Lieutenant dematerialised the TARDIS.

"Lieutenant!" exclaimed Catina. "The air's toxic."

"Oh, yeah! Well, it won't harm me, I'll be fine," said the Lieutenant.

Later on, Sandy, Catina and Ann had another of their secret meetings in the librrary.

Ann shot Sandy a glance.

"We don't know for sure yet but I think the Lieutenant is dying," said Sandy

NEXT TIME:

"Couldn't you just live in peace?" asked the politician.

Someone tried to stop us before.

The Xichung were at war once again.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Emma Watson

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

Louis

Spencer List

Woman

Barbara Streisand

Gang leader

Kanye West

Gang

50 Cent

George Shelley

Vanilla Ice

With Special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2016.


	33. The Law War

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 40 16 March 2016. The Law War.

"Couldn't you just live in peace?" asked the politician.

"With them?" asked the Xichung leader.

"Someone tried to stop us before. NEVER!" yelled the Venmorane leader.

The Xichung were at war once again.

"This is all my fault," said the politician.

intro: watch?v=KJ17thGka0k

The TARDIS materialised.

Sandy turned on the hologram.

"We're on a battlefield," said Catina.

"And there's a war going on," said Ann.

"This is so typically you. The Lieutenant. The man who stops all wars," said Sandy.

"I'm not stopping the war," said the Lieutenant. "I stopped a war between these races once. I won't do it again. I'm here regarding duties to Qaweritoyu," he said.

"Oh, so this is a work thing," said Catina.

"Yup," said the Lieutenant.

Sandy turned off the hologram.

The Lieutenant went over to the flap and crawled out. He stood up but it was a mistake. He was shot at. He ducked and dodged bullets while he ran over to a woman in the shadows. The firing ceased when he was in the shadows.

The woman had seen the Lieutenant run into the shadows. "Lieutenant?" she gasped.

"You know me then," said the Lieutenant.

"Leader of Brightport," said the woman.

"That's me," said the Lieutenant. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Stella Munoz, Minister for Foreign Space Affairs," said Stella.

"Oh, Stella, I should have known. You weren't trying to make peace between these two?" asked the Lieutenant.

"I was indeed," said Stella.

The Lieutenant facepalmed. "I've tried. I thought it worked but clearly not," said the Lieutenant.

"It was you!" exclaimed Stella.

"What was?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Shortly before the second war started they said that someone tried to stop them before. It was you!" said Stella.

"Oh, yes," smiled the Lieutenant. "And it was you!" he exclaimed.

"Me?" asked Stella.

"The reason the TARDIS brought me here. It was you! It was our Laws that started this war. This is our Law War. Well, Stella, it's been nice but I think we should get you home," said the Lieutenant.

"How do we get to your Tardy-box then?" asked Stella.

"TARDIS," said the Lieutenant.

"Yeah, that's it," said Stella.

"We run," said the Lieutenant. He held out his hand.

Stella took it.

The Lieutenant and Stella ran across the battlefield, dodging bullets and ducking under lazers and finally they dived into the TARDIS.

Sandy dematerialised the TARDIS.

"To Qaweritoyu, Sandy," said the Lieutenant.

Sandy materialised the TARDIS.

The Lieutenant led Stella out of the TARDIS. They were greeted by the 2-inch man!

The Lieutenant bent down. "Hey! Long time no see!" he exclaimed. "How have you been?" he asked.

The 2-inch man squealed.

"That's good," beamed the Lieutenant. He stood up again. "Well, Stella, there you go. Houses of Parliament. Your work awaits," said the Lieutenant.

"Yes, sir," said Stella.

"Please don't call me sir. If I wanted to be called sir, I wouldn't have chosen Lieutenant, " he said.

Stella smiled. "Thank you." She ran off.

The Lieutenant returned to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

NEXT TIME:

John was bringing a load of space tourists from Earth to a space habitat. Him and Kay set up the business from scratch. Their friend Mick had helped do up the ship and now it was their Space Bus and they were doing very well.

"We'll have to keep an eye on him."

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Emma Watson

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

Stella Munoz

Kris Jenner

Xichung leader

Carrie Underwood

Venmorane leader

Vin Diesel

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

L + J 2016.


	34. Teenage Kicks

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 41 23 March 2016. Teenage Kicks.

John was bringing a load of space tourists from earth to a space habitat. It was his turn today. Him and Kay had set up the business from scratch. A few days later, this spaceship had crashed down. Their friend, Mick, helped do up the ship and now it was their Space Bus and they were doing very well.

Suddenly, a massive ship thundered past. It had yellow stickers that read "SPace Place Company" all over it.

A cardboard box was then seen flying through Space.

John and Kay then had competitors.

intro: watch?v=KJ17thGka0k

The TARDIS materialised.

The Lieutenant turned on the hologram.

The camera panned the inside of the ship, "Space Place Company".

The Lieutenant turned off the hologram. "With me," he said.

The Lieutenant, Sandy, Catina and Ann left the TARDIS. They stormed up to the pilot's cabin.

"I'm sorry, sir, you can't go in there," said an attendant.

The Lieutenant reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed it over.

The attendant opened it and read the paper. "There's nothing about a fourth person," she said.

"Work Experience," said the Lieutenant.

"Very good, sir, in you go," said the attendant.

The Lieutenant, Sandy, Catina and Ann went in and waited for the door to shut.

To the Lieutenant's surprise, it was Catina who spoke first.

"Competing?! Really? What age are you?" screeched Catina.

The pilot jumped. "Who are you, how did you get in?" he asked.

"With this," said the Lieutenant, handing over the wallet.

"Very good, sir," said the pilot. He turned to Catina. "Sixty, why?" he asked.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Ann. "Your competitors are fifteen and sixteen years old," she said.

The pilot laughed. Then he realised no-one else was laughing. "They really are, aren't they?" he asked.

"Yes," said Sandy.

"Oh," said the pilot. "Well, I'll tell the rest then and we'll leave them alone until they are in their forties."

"You'd better not just be saying that to shoo us away because I will find you if you don't keep your word. Hear me? I am Lord President of Gallifrey and I will find you. I will keep my word," said the Lieutenant. He turned round and left.

Sandy, Catina and Ann followed him.

They all returned to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS materialised.

Later on, another meeting was held between Sandy, Catina and Ann in the library.

"There doesn't appear to be any change," said Catina. "Maybe he wasn't poisoned, Sandy."

"I'm not so sure," said Sandy. "We'll have to keep an eye on him."

NEXT TIME

"All systems normal, sir, we're just preparing to enter deep space," said Sam.

Suddenly, there was a grinding sound and the whole ship shook.

"Sam, what was that?" asked the captain.

The Lieutenant turned off the hologram and the comms.

In memory of Kay Lambe née Hickey 1946 - 1996.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Emma Watson

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

John

Spencer List

Kay

Billie Piper

Mick

Tommy Knight

The Pilot

Bradley Walsh

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

Fflat 2016.

(Used to be L + J Productions)


	35. Amateurs

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 42 30 March 2016. Amateurs.

"All systems normal, sir, we're just preparing to enter deep Space," said Sam.

"Very good, Sam," said the Captain.

Suddenly there was a grinding sound and the whole ship shook. Then both stopped and the engines died.

"Sam, what was that?" asked the Captain.

"I don't know, sir, nothing's working. All the engines are dead. We can't move. The Year Displayer is the only thing working, sir," said Sam.

"What's so good about a Year Displayer?" asked the Captain.

"Because, Captain, it no longer says 2016, it says 2516," said Sam.

"Impossible," said the Captain.

New Intro: watch?v=YJ4e6G-z4kE&feature=

"There must be a fault in the Year Displayer," said the Captain.

"No, sir, that Year Displayer is the most accurate in the Universe. Somehow, we've travelled from 2016 to 2516."

The Lieutenant, Sandy, Catina and Ann were on the TARDIS.

The Lieutenant was trying to decide where to go next.

Sandy, Catina and Ann were in the library.

Just then, the hologram sprung to life. The comms came on.

"Lord President, apologies for the intrusion, but we have been informed that amateur time travellers travelled through a temporal anomaly and are now stuck in a pocket of time in 2516. They are in need of rescuing," said the Oracle.

"OK, thank you, Oracle, I'll do it now," said the Lieutenant. He turned off the hologram and disconnected the comms.

The TARDIS materialised.

Sandy, Catina and Ann must have heard the TARDIS materialise as they returned to the console room.

"Where are we?" asked Sandy.

"On a spaceship in 2516 in a pocket of time," said the Lieutenant. He walked over to the flap and crawled out.

Sandy, Catina and Ann followed.

Outside, Sam and the Captain were staring at the Lieutenant.

"What?" asked the Lieutenant. "Oh, the cardboard box? I'm a magician. I'm the magician! No, sorry, irrelevant joke. I've heard you're amateur time travellers. You really shouldn't mess with these things," said the Lieutenant.

"No," said Sam. "We've travelled in time but we aren't time travellers."

"Well, if you're not time travellers, you're certainly not amateurs," said Sandy.

"No," said the Captain.

"But, regardless, you're trapped in a time pocket," said Catina.

"And we'll get you out," said Ann.

The Lieutenant, Sandy, Catina and Ann returned to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

The Lieutenant, Sandy, Catina and Ann worked together in the TARDIS to tow the spaceship safely out of the 2516 time pocket and back to normal 2016 space. When they finished, they had a mini celebration.

The Lieutenant turned on the hologram and the comms. "Calling the Chancellor of the High Council of the Time Lords," said the Lieutenant.

"Lord President?" asked the Oracle.

"Mission accomplished. They weren't amateur time travellers, it was an accident. They are back in 2016 space, where they should be, over," said the Lieutenant.

"Roger that, Lord President, over and out," said the Oracle.

The Lieutenant turned off the hologram and the comms.

NEXT TIME:

"Check all hydrocarbon sludge. You must tell me immediately if it's unclean."

"There's a microscopic life form in it," said a rookie.

"The Lieutenant is dying."

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Emma Watson

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

Sam

Jack Hickey

The Captain

Ger Hickey

The Oracle

Alex Rodriguez

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

Fflat 2016.


	36. Stage 2

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 43 6 April 2016. Stage 2.

"Check all hydrocarbon sludge. It must be clean or we'll all be in big trouble," said the factory owner. "You must tell me immediately if it's unclean."

"Sir, this one's unclean. There's a microscopic life form in it," said a rookie.

"HALT!" cried the owner. He slammed his hand against the Emergency Stop.

The whole factory went into an eerie silence.

"Nobody moves a muscle until I say," said the owner.

New Intro: watch?v=Pn_EU-qCBuI

The Lieutenant was twisting knobs and analysing readings but he was going slower than normal. He had a glass of milk on the console the whole time and a pack of Rennie in his pocket.

Sandy was in the kitchen in her pyjamas.

Catina came in to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. "Have you been into the console room yet?" asked Catina.

"Yes," said Sandy.

"Did his skin seem to be yellow to you?" asked Catina.

"Yes, it did. He has a glass of milk with him too. And Rennie," said Sandy.

"He's not well at all, is he, Sandy?" asked Catina.

"No," said Sandy. "Not at all." Sandy left to get dressed.

Catina sat thinking while she drank her tea and then she, too, went to get dressed.

The TARDIS materialised.

Sandy, Catina and Ann walked into the console room.

Ann, who hadn't been in yet, gasped.

Catina nudged Ann.

Ann shushed.

"Where are we?" asked Sandy.

"Titan," said the Lieutenant. "In an oil refinery."

"When are we?" asked Catina.

"No idea," said the Lieutenant. He went to the flap, crawled out and stood up. He took Rennie and munched on it.

Sandy, Catina and Ann followed him out of the TARDIS.

"HALT!" cried the factory owner.

"But..." began the Lieutenant.

"Shhh," hissed the refinery owner.

"Oi! No one talks to the..." began Catina.

"Shush," said the refinery owner.

"...Lord President of Gallifrey like that," finished Ann.

"Shut up!" roared the refinery owner. "Those microscopic lifeforms can't see. They live in sludge like that and use sound to attack. Everyone stays still and quiet."

"Except me," said the Lieutenant. "They're microscopic meaning you need a microscope to see them. They can't see us but they are incredibly fast," said the Lieutenant. "Hark! Here they come."

"You yellow idiot, you've got us killed!" exclaimed the refinery owner.

The Lieutenant whipped out his energy screwdriver and sucked the energy out of the microscopic lifeforms.

Audibly, they stopped.

The refinery owner froze. "What's that remarkable instrument calaled and where can I buy one?" he asked.

"It's an energy screwdriver and I built it with the help of my CICO," said the Lieutenant. "You can't get it anywhere. Now, then, let's release the energy, let's bring your factory back to life," said the Lieutenant, releasing the energy.

The energy returned to the machines and the factory came to life again.

The Lieutenant turned to Sandy, Catina and Ann. "Come on, you lot, our work here is done," he said.

The Lieutenant, Sandy, Catina and Ann returned to the TARDIS.

"Lord President?" called the refinery owner.

"Yes?" called the Lieutenant.

"What about the microscopic life forms?" asked the refinery owner.

"Oh, they won't be bothering you again," said the Lieutenant.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

"Lieutenant?" asked Sandy.

"Sandy?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Did you kill the microscopic lifeforms?" asked Sandy.

The Lieutenant stopped and looked up. "Yes," he said.

"Why did you do that?" asked Catina

"Dunno, felt like it?" The Lieutenant resumed what he was doing.

Sandy, Catina and Ann held another meeting in the library later on.

"His dark future's awakening," said Catina.

"What of the poison?" asked Ann. She looked at Sandy.

"He's poisoned, Ann. Stage 2 Planet One Poison. The Lieutenant is dying."

NEXT TIME:

A big Saturnite spaceship rose from below the surface of Saturn. It was wrong.

The TARDIS materialised.

"This time."

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Emma Watson

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The refinery owner/rookie

Saul Metzstein

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

Fflat 2016.


	37. Terraforming

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 44 13 April 2016. Terraforming.

A big Saturnite spaceship rose from below the surface of Saturn. When it broke the surface, it flew up high into Space and then zoomed off towards Mars, towards NASA, towards the terraforming. It was wrong. It must be stopped.

New intro: watch?v=W4fr_Zh_owY

The TARDIS materialised.

"We're still moving," said the Lieutenant.

"Oh, what? How can we be moving? The central column has stopped," said Sandy.

"Just because the central column stops, doesn't mean we're not moving," said the Lieutenant.

"Oh, like if we materialise on a moving spaceship?" asked Catina.

"Exactly," said the Lieutenant. "But not just materialising on a moving spaceship. We could materialise to get a glimpse of a planet and then get sucked into a black hole. We could also materialise in deep space and continue drifting."

"So, where are we?" asked Ann.

"On a saturnite spaceship I remembered heading for Mars," said the Lieutenant.

"You remembered?" asked Sandy.

"Yes," said the Lieutenant. The Saturnites landed on Mars, had a massive fight, some people got killed and then left again, dissatisfied. NASA still terraformed Mars and 700 years from now, Mars is a planet that looks like Earth but is colder and has 38% less gravity pull than Earth."

"Why are we here then?" asked Catina.

"Well, we can't stop the terraforming but we can stop the blood shed. We can turn it into a debate. We can turn it into something that Saturnites might do for fun and enjoy in the future," said the Lieutenant.

"Ah, I see. When do we start?" asked Ann, rubbing her hands together excitedly.

"When we arrive," said the Lieutenant. He reached into a pocket and took out a packet of Rennie. He took two and crunched them.

He's still got heartburn, mouthed Sandy to Catina.

I know, mouthed Catina.

Shhh, mouthed Ann.

There was a grinding noise, then a jerk, then a lowering sensation.

The Lieutenant put away the packet of Rennie and looked up. "Now, Ann, to answer your question," said the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant, Sandy, Catina and Ann left the TARDIS. By now, the spaceship was hovering near a human colonisation lab so they were alone. They found their way to the pilot's room.

"Who are you, how did you get in?" demanded the pilot.

Sandy gaped. "That alien is speaking English," she said.

"I am doing no such thing and you're the aliens," said the pilot.

The Lieutenant turned to Sandy. "TARDIS telepathic circuits," he said. "It translates if for you. To them, we're speaking Saturnite," said the Lieutenant.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Catina.

"Stop the terraforming. It's against nature," said the pilot.

"Make us," came the reply.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that if I were you," said the Lieutenant. "They are highly advanced Saturnite warriors.

"They said it was against nature!" exclaimed the colony leader.

"It is," said the Lieutenant.

"You can make us too," said the colony leader.

"No, I won't. I'm all for it's benefits. I'm just trying to make peace. It is against nature though," said the Lieutenant.

"In what way is that "making peace"?" asked the pilot.

"Debating," said the Lieutenant. "That's what this is called. Debating. Humans have lots of fun debating over loads of different topics. Maybe you could give it a go. I think the Saturnites would love it," he said.

"Debating," said the pilot thoughtfully. "Yes, I'd better get back to Saturn and tell my people about this before I forget. I really think debating could be a hit," said the pilot, resuming flight back to Saturn.

The Lieutenant, Sandy, Catina and Ann left unnoticed and returned to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

"What now?" asked Catina.

"They go back to Saturn. Debating is a big hit! They forget all about Mars and terraforming and one day, Mars becomes Earth's twin." said the Lieutenant.

"So, a happy ending then," said Ann.

"Yes," said the Lieutenant. "This time."

NEXT TIME:

**Note to reader. This will be a harder chapter to understand than any multi-Lieutenant story I may have done and than any of the times I may have switched from he to she to he when referring to the Lieutenant's gender. Finally, there has never quite been a chapter like this chapter in Lieutenant Adventures before.**

"Oi," laughed the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Emma Watson

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The pilot

Bruce Willis

NASA Colony Leader

Anne Hathaway.

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

Fflat 2016.


	38. Tree Life

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 45 20 April 2016. Tree Life.

**Note to reader. This was the hardest chapter for me to write in 10 series. This will be a harder chapter to understand than any multi-Lieutenant story I may have done and than any of the times I may have switched from he to she to he when referring to the Lieutenant's sex. Also, it will be harder to understand than a male - female Lieutenant regeneration. Finally, there has never been a chapter quite like this chapter in Lieutenant Adventures before. I hope you enjoy this very special chapter.**

"Tim, there's not a single planet in the known universe that we haven't come across before and yet there's a planet down there that apparently doesn't exist, in orbit of a red dwarf star that we have never come across," said Tom.

"Well, obviously, we're not in the known Universe anymore," said Tim.

"Well, where are we then? We really aren't out that far and the centre, back on Earth, reckoned we'd be able to find our destination by passing planets we've passed a thousand times, if not more. We have never passed this planet once in all the times we've been delivering this cargo to other planets," said Tom.

Suddenly the engines went dead.

Tim jumped up."What's happening?" he demanded.

"The engines have gone dead," said Tom.

"But we're still moving," said Tim.

"Yes," said Tom. "Whoever or whatever is down there is doing it. They've drained our energy and now they're pulling us in," he said.

intro: watch?v=W4fr_Zh_owY

The TARDIS was drifting through Space.

"What happened?" asked Sandy.

"The engines have gone dead," said the Lieutenant.

"Is anything working?" asked Catina.

"Yes," said the Lieutenant. He put on the hologram.

There was a planet in orbit of a red star on the hologram.

"It's whatever is on that planet," said the Lieutenant. He took a pack of Rennie out of his pocket and took two Rennie and chewed them. Then he put the packet away.

"You don't sound sure," said Ann.

"I'm not," said the Lieutenant.

"Hold on a second, I thought you had a snippet of everything in here," said Sandy.

"I did too," said the Lieutenant.

"Oh, brilliant," said Catina.

"Oi, Catina," said the Lieutenant. "I've had 4000 years of Time and Space away from Gallifrey, after 4000 years of Time and Space, it's a little hard to fin new planets and new stars," said the Lieutenant.

"Well, if even the Lieutenant doesn't know where we are, we have a problem," said the Lieutenant.

"Yes, Ann, a very big one," said the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant?" asked Sandy.

"Sandy?" asked the Lieutenant, turning to look at Sandy.

Sandy was looking at something on the hologram.

The Lieutenant followed her gaze.

There was another spaceship getting pulled towards the planet.

The Lieutenant ran over to another panel and locked onto the ship.

The hologram zoomed in on the ship.

"I recognise it," said the Lieutenant.

"You do?" asked Catina.

"Yes, it's Earth Cargo Incorporated," said the Lieutenant.

"Earth... Does that mean they're Humans?" asked Ann.

"Yes," said the Lieutenant. "Two of your kind on that ship," he said.

"How do you know it's two?" asked Sandy.

"I've met them before, Tim and Tom, lovely boys they are. Brothers," said the Lieutenant.

The hologram stuttered.

"We're picking up speed," said Catina.

"Yes, we're getting closer, therefore, the pull is getting stronger," said the Lieutenant.

"So, the closer we get, the stronger it gets, therefore,the faster we get?" asked Ann.

"Yes," said the Lieutenant. Then he realised the danger of the situation. "Oh. So if we stay standing here, we're going to get killed!" exclaimed the Lieutenant. "You lot. run for the Fun Room! I'll follow in a quick moment." The Lieutenant tapped on the keyboard. He was typing a message for the Oracle.

"I'm not leaving you," said Sandy.

"No, Sandy, do as I say. Go to the Fun Room. Not even Time Lords can survive this," said the Lieutenant, urgently. Every second lost was so so precious.

Sandy looked defeated. She left the Lieutenant alone.

"Thank you," whispered the Lieutenant. His message to the Oracle was to be activated on his death. Then he put the TARDIS into Emergency mode. All systems were now alert. Then the Lieutenant turned off the hologram and locked down the systems. At least, in the slim chances that the TARDIS survived, no-one could get their hands on it. Then the Lieutenant grabbed up his energy screwdriver and his Rennie and ran down the corridor towards the Fun Room as the TARDIS picked up speed yet again. He stopped at the generator room on his way past and, with his energy screwdriver, sucked all the energy out of the generator room and ran onwards to the Fun Room. When he arrived, he burst in and slammed the door behind himself. Then he stood back and used the energy to keep the door firmly shut. Then he turned to face his terrified companions. "I picked this room because of the cushioned walls and ceiling. The cushions are very thick but even in impact that we're looking at, we could still die," said the Lieutenant.

"What about Tim and Tom?" asked Sandy.

"Oh my God, I forgot about them!" exclaimed the Lieutenant. He turned to the door and sucked the energy out of the door with the energy screwdriver and sprinted out of the Fun Room again. He got back to the control room and released the energy, bringing the console room to life temporarily. He managed to materialise the TARDIS on the spaceship. He ran to the flap and opened it. "You two, in, now," yelled the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant!" exclaimed Tim.

"Shut up and get in!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

Tom and Tim clambered into the TARDIS just in time.

The TARDIS then dematerialised itself and returned the energy to the screwdriver. It was not doing well over 1100 miles an hour. 5 minutes to impact.

"Follow me to the Fun Room," said the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant, Tim and Tom ran to the Fun Room.

When they arrived, the Lieutenant sealed them in again. "Right. There are four corners in this room. Me and Catina can go in one, Sandy and Ann can go into another and Tim and Tom can have one each. Quick as you can!"

The Lieutenant and Catina huddled into their corner, hands around each other.

Suddenly, there was a low rumbling that lasted 10 seconds.

"Lieutenant?" screamed Ann.

"We've entered the atmosphere. 1 minute to impact. Brace! Brace! Brace! Brace! Brace! Brace! Brace!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

The Lieutenant and Catina bounced around the room, much like the others, and ended up on their backs.

"Stay still until we know we've stopped," said the Lieutenant.

Suddenly, the TARDIS fire alarm sounded.

The Lieutenant got up and helped Catina up. She was OK. He helped Sandy and Ann up. They were OK. He helped Tim and Tom up. They were OK. "Good," yelled the Lieutenant. "All OK, now let's get out of here."

In the impact, the energy had escaped so the door swung open.

There was smoke all around.

The generator room was on fire.

Doors were hanging off hinges and some had flown off and were on the floor.

The Lieutenant and the gang crawled along the floor as the most oxygen in a fire is along the floor and cautiously made their way to the console room, then out of the TARDIS. They all stood up, coughed, brushed debris off themselves and breathed in.

"Air like ours!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

"Look! The ship!" Tim and Tom ran off. Their ship had survived.

Suddenly, Ann screamed.

The Lieutenant looked at where she was looking. He, too, screamed. When he recovered, he crept forward for a closer look.

There was a tree in front of them. But it wasn't any old tree. There was an alien being of sorts sticking out perpendicular to the trunk. It's feet were inside the trunk. You couldn't see them, the trunk had grown around them and had grown half way up his shins.

"How did you get in there?" asked the Lieutenant.

"I am the result of a freak experiment," replied the thing. "We tried to fuse ourselves with trees. It didn't work, clearly," it said.

"What was with powering down the engines?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I can't control it. I never meant you any harm. I've already begun repairing your ships," it said. "But you can't leave."

"There's always a catch," said the Lieutenant.

"I can grant wishes," it said. "If you free me from this thing, I will grant you a wish each from your wildest dreams."

"He's telepathic too," said the Lieutenant. He got close to it to whisper. "I'll do it for you. I wish your trust in return," he said. He gave it a small hug.

"It will be done," it said.

The Lieutenant set to work on freeing it, pulling it gently away. Finally, he pulled it free and helped it up. "And now my wish," said the Lieutenant.

"I'm free. Fooling you has proved easy, Lieutenant. I go, now, and proclaim how easy the Lieutenant Time Lord was to beat.

The Lieutenant activated the device with his mind and it transported away.

"How did you do that?" asked Catina.

"I didn't really hug it, I put a device on it's back. The Time Lords can deal with it now," said the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant, Sandy, Catina and Ann returned to the TARDIS. They were surprised. The thing really had repaired the TARDIS. They heard a roar.

Tim and Tom had gone.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

"Lieutenant, earlier, you said you had been travelling for 4000 years. What age are you now?" asked Sandy.

"4020 years old," said the Lieutenant.

"Really?" asked Catina.

"Yes," said the Lieutenant.

"So, you're an OOOOOAP then?" asked Ann, giggling.

"Oi," laughed the Lieutenant.

NEXT TIME:

NATO and Nussia (New USSR):

"Yes, I agree to work with Nussia peacefully in looking for more oil," said the NATO chairperson.

Both shook hands.

"Don't tell the Nussian President."

The Lieutenant had defeated the Great Intelligence for the first time.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Emma Watson

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

Tim

Alec Baldwin

Tom

The thing in the Tree

Barbara Streisand

Tom

Howard Stern

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

Fflat 2016.


	39. The Yeti

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 46 27 April 2016. The Yeti.

Nato and Nussia (New USSR):

"Yes, I agree to work with Nussia peacefully in looking for more oil," said the NATO chairperson.

"It's a deal," said the Nussian president.

Both shook hands.

2 Years Later:

"We've found oil under the ice in Antarctica," said the NATO Chairperson at Head Office. "Don't tell the Nussian President."

4 Years Later:

Nussia found out that NATO found oil below the ice in Antarctica and didn't tell them.

"They did WHAT?!" yelled the Nussian President. "Right. I declare war on NATO."

So, war broke out and they fought in Antarctica.

The, one day, the Yeti turned up.

Nussia thought NATO were behind it.

NATO thought Nussia were behind it.

Neither were behind it. No-one suspected the Great Intelligence.

intro: watch?v=W4fr_Zh_owY

The NATO army were small but, when you think about it, they would be, wouldn't they? They have 28 independent member countries/ Their army had one soldier per country but to Nussia, it would seem they had 28 soldiers and 200 yeti.

Nussia had an army of 300 and, it would seem, 200 yeti.

The Great Intelligence had 200 yeti. They were independent in this war. They had placed the oil under the ice and now they would destroy both armies.

The TARDIS materialised a bit away from the conflict.

"Blimey, that's a cold breeze coming through that flap," said Sandy.

"Well, you know where the wardrobe is," said the Lieutenant.

"Where are we?" asked Catina.

"Antarctica," said the Lieutenant.

"Ah, well, that explains the breeze," said Ann.

Sandy, Catina and Ann went to the wardrobe.

"Keep talking," said Sandy. "You know how sound travels down the corridors."

"There is a war going on right now between NATO and Nussia, which is New USSR, an enemy of the Doctor's caught my attention here. The Great Intelligence. They're using yeti to fight. They can remain undiscovered as long as NATO think Nussia are behind it and vice versa. They put the oil under the ice to bring NATO and Nussia together in war but it's not oil. It's a bomb and the yeti are..." The Lieutenant stopped and waited patiently for the girls who had rudely started talking when he was speaking. He stood with his arms folded.

Sandy, Catina and Ann came back in an overly-excited about the clothes they were wearing. They saw the Lieutenant.

"What?" asked Catina."Have we finished, girls?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," said Ann.

"It's not oil, it's a bomb and the yeti are in a big circle around the armies, preventing them from escaping. We have to try and help them escape," said the Lieutenant.

The NATO Chairperson was speaking on the phone to the Nussian President.

"You really should have told me you found the oil under the ice," said the Nussian President. "It doesn't matter now, does it? My army of 28 are going to take your army of 500 down," said the NATO Chairperson.

"Excuse me, my army has 300! Yours has 228, thank you very much," said the Nussian President.

"Oi, the yeti aren't fighting under me!" exclaimed the NATO Chairperson.

"If neither of us are over the yeti, who are? I have the weirdest feeling that the oil is theirs," said the Nussian President.

"No-one else found that oil under the ice. It must have been a trap," said the NATO Chairperson.

"I don't think it's oil. Even if it is, I'm not willing to risk all those lives. Tell your men to withdraw. I will too," said the Nussian President.

He hung up and ordered his men to withdraw.

The NATO Chairperson ordered his men to withdraw.

Back in Antarctica, the Lieutenant, Sandy, Catina and Ann crawled out of the TARDIS.

The Lieutenant looked around. "They're already leaving," said the Lieutenant.

"Oh, well, no need to stay then," said Sandy.

"Oh, there is. The yeti won't let them pass. We'd better stay with them," said the Lieutenant.

"But the oil's a bomb," said Catina. "We'll all be killed."

"So will they," said the Lieutenant. He followed the leaving armies. They came up to the yeti.

"You shall not pass," said the yeti.

"Let us pass," said a soldier.

"You shall not pass," said the yeti.

"Let them go," said the Lieutenant. A couple of people looked around.

"You shall not pass," said the yeti.

A soldier struck a yeti.

"No! You idiot!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

The yeti started moving forward.

"Back, everyone back," said the Lieutenant. He then took out his screwdriver and started a battle with the yeti's programming. Finally, the Lieutenant won. He lowered the screwdriver.

The yeti parted. "You shall pass."

The armies flooded away.

Satisfied, the Lieutenant, Catina, Sandy and Ann returned to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

The yeti gathered together over the bomb and were there when it detonated.

The Lieutenant had defeated the great Intelligence for the first time.

NEXT TIME:

"He's drunk out of his mind, he doesn't know what he's doing," said the man. "The pilot."

"And?" asked his carer. He still lives in hope of seeing them again!

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Emma Watson

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

NATO Chairperson

Neil Diamond

Nussian President

Drake

Soldier

Tiger Woods

With Special Thanks to the BBc, FanFiction and Youtube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

Fflat 2016.


	40. Another Rift

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 47 4 May 2016. Another Rift.

"He's drunk out of his mind, he doesn't know what he's doing," said the man.

"Who is?" asked his carer.

"The pilot. He's getting closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and..."

"And?" asked his carer.

"And he's dead."

There was a rumbling followed by a whoosh sound.

"What's happening?" asked his carer.

"The rift is open," said the man.

intro: watch?v=W4fr_Zh_owY

The Lieutenant scratched his head, arms and back. His skin still had a yellow glow about it. It had red blotches all over it now and the Lieutenant's heartburn was gone. "So itchy," said the Lieutenant. "Living hell."

Sandy, Catina and Ann didn't find that funny.

"Where are we going?" asked Sandy.

"23rd Century Alaska. There's another rift, like the one in Cardiff only smaller," said the Lieutenant.

"Isn't that the Doctor's kind of thing?" asked Catina.

"Yes, it is, but we're doing it this time. The Doctor would have sealed the rift here ages ago, in fact, Torchwood would have but they didn't know it was here," said the Lieutenant, scratching himself.

The TARDIS materialised.

There was a rumbling and a whooshing sound.

The console room shook.

"What's going on?" asked Ann.

"The rift. It's open," said the Lieutenant. He went over to the flap and crawled out followed by his companions.

A man was walking up the road, seemingly not seeing anything.

Another man gripped his arm and walked with him.

"Is everything OK?" asked the Lieutenant when they got close to him.

"No," said the man gripping the other one's arm. "The rift is open. When the rift is open, he can't see. He sees all time and space, everything that wa, is, could and never will happen.

"It hurts," said the man.

The Lieutenant walked over ti him, shut his eyes and place his hands on the man's temples.

The man shut his eyes.

"What's he doing?" whsipered the other man. "I'm his carer, I must know."

"Telepathy," said Sandy.

Inside the man's head, the Lieutenant and the man were talking.

"Hello," said the Lieutenant, "I'm the Lieutenant. I'm a Time Lord from Gallifrey."

"The Time Lords. Such an advanced and civilised race," said the man. "And then the War came and the Doctor slaughtered both Daleks and Time Lords alike," he said.

"Don't say that! I know he didn't," said the Lieutenant. "Your friend didn't tell me you were part of the rift."

"I didn't know I was," said the man.

"Yet you don't see when the rift is open," said the Lieutenant.

"I've never been able to see," said the man.

"What age are you?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Twenty-two," said the man.

"Oh, that is bad. The rift has been open twenty-two plus years," said the Lieutenant. It's very big in here, isn't it?"

"All of Time and Space packed into one tiny Human head. Yes, I should think so," said the man.

"So where is the shut down?" asked the Lieutenant.

Hearing this, the man panicked. This wasn't good.

Meanwhile, in the real world, it was cold. The rift seemed to be calming then, all of a sudden, it went wild and the sky caught fire and burned red. Everyone in the world could see it!

Back inside the man's head, the Lieutenant looked for the shut down.

"You're going to shut me down?" asked the man.

"Partially. You are part rift and the rift is part you. Then, when I am done, I will plant how to control the rift into your head and you will remain here learning how to for a while. Hopefully when that is over, I will never have to see you again but that can't happen unless you tell me where the shut down is," said the Lieutenant.

The man showed the Lieutenant to it.

The Lieutenant hit it.

The rift closed.

The Lieutenant planted instructions into his head then, as he returned to reality, he caught the man.

The carer rushed over. "What's happened?" he demanded.

"He's OK. He will live. He will remain in a healing coma for a week and then he will wake. I've set him his task. He knows what to do."

Sandy, Catina and Ann were looking up at the burning sky.

The Lieutenant looked up too. As he did, it stopped burning and returned to blue. The Lieutenant smiled. The man had begun controlling the rift.

Without being seen, Sandy, Catina and Ann returned to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

From that day onwards, the carer never found them again. He is 88 now, an old man. He still lives in the hope of seeing them again!

NEXT TIME:

On Planet One, 35 years after the Lieutenant visited.

"Sir, there is a spacecraft in orbit of us," said a man through the intercom. "No, they're Humans," said the man.

The Lieutenant scratched his back.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Emma Watson

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The man

Alex Rodriguez

The carer

Ryan Secrest

Sean Connery

The pilot

Derek Jeter

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

Fflat 2016.


	41. SS Europa

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 48 11 May 2016. SS Europa.

On Planet One, 35 years after the Lieutenant visited. The boy the Lieutenant helped is now leader of the planet.

"Sir, there is a spacecraft in orbit of us," said a man through the intercom.

"Is it the Lieutenant?" asked ChAse, the boy the Lieutenant helped.

"No, they're Humans," said the man.

"Then leave them," said ChAse.

"Although, sir, they have just vanished. No trace of them. Gone."

In the High Council of the Time Lords, one year after the Lieutenant became Lord President.

"We've been informed of a Human spacecraft vanishing while monitoring Planet One. ChAse, leader of the Chagarian race on Planet One informed us. He wondered if it would have anything to do with the Lord President," said Flavia.

"Does it?" asked the Oracle

"No. We're going to call in someone to investigate. I'm calling in the crew of the SS Europa," said Flavia. "I know they haven't had a good history but I can think of no-one other than the Clockwork Droids."

intro: watch?v=W4fr_Zh_owY

Sandy, Catina and Ann were in the Library having an emergency meeting.

Catina and Ann looked at Sandy.

"Stage 3," said Sandy.

"Oh, what do we do?" cried Catina.

"We've seen it before," said Sandy.

"Not regeneration, surely?" asked Ann.

"Yes, well, either that or he dies," said Sandy.

"But what of his dark future he talked about?" asked Catina. "From the way he says it, it seems we're not there," she said.

"Surely he won't kill us?" asked Ann.

"I don't know. I just don't know," said Sandy.

The sound of the TARDIS materialising ended their meeting.

Sandy, Catina and Ann returned to the console room.

The Lieutenant was scratching his arm.

"Where are we?" asked Sandy.

"On the SS Europa," said the Lieutenant. "This is a sister ship to both the SS Madame de Pompadour and the SS Marie Antoinette. We're going to save the Greek myth Europa from the Clockwork Droids," said the Lieutenant.

There was a sudden roar and a rumbling.

"Lieutenant?" asked Catina.

The Lieutenant frowned. "That's odd. They're leaving. Leaving Europa alone but where are they off to, I wonder," he said.

The Oracle brought a cup of tea to Flavia in her office. "They'll do it. They're on their way," said the Oracle, laying the tea down.

"Very good, Oracle, you may go. I shall inform the Lord President," said Flavia.

"Yes, miss," said the Oracle and he left.

Back on Planet One.

"Sir, the SS Europa belonging to the Clockwork Droids is coming this way," said the man.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked ChAse.

"Because the Lieutenant's on board, sir," said the man.

ChAse cheered.

The Lieutenant, Sandy, Catina and Ann were standing about trying to decide what to do.

The hologram sprang to life.

"Lord President? May I speak with the Lord President?" asked a voice.

The Lieutenant answered the call. "Flavia!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

"A Human spacecraft disappeared above Planet One," said Flavia.

"I'm fine, thanks, how are you?" asked the Lieutenant.

"You don't look fine," said Flavia.

"I'm not," said the Lieutenant. "I'm dying," he said.

"Good job we gave you that cycle then, isn't it?" asked Flavia. "Now, back to the matter at hand. We have sent in the SS Europa to investigate," she said.

"And they're flying there now," said the Lieutenant.

"How did you know, sir?" asked Flavia.

"I'm on board," said the Lieutenant.

"Oh my God," said Flavia. "Sir, I'm so sorry," she said. "Well, while you're on board, maybe you'll help them?" she asked and then cut him off.

The Lieutenant cursed her and then scratched his arm.

The Lieutenant, Sandy, Catina and Ann walked over to the flap and crawled out.

An alarm sounded on board. Then it was switched off.

A droid came around the corner. "Who-oo are you-oo?" it asked.

"The Lieutenant," he said.

"A Time Lord?" it asked.

"Yes," said the Lieutenant.

"The one Flavia sent?" it asked.

"Yes," said the Lieutenant.

"You-oo are most welcome. This way," it said.

The Lieutenant, Sandy, Catina and Ann followed it to the main body of the ship. They stopped there.

"What now?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Three, two-oo, one," it said

A Time Window appeared in the wall. It was fixed onto the SS Europa.

"We have opened Time Windows on the Floaty Boaty within the span of 5 minutes. Two minutes before they disappeared, the minute when they did and two minutes after," it said. "I will go through now."

"Not so fast. Sandy, go with him," said the Lieutenant. "Look around at where you are, if this thing tries anything funny, come and get me immediately."

Sandy and the clockwork droid disappeared through the window.

Now the Lieutenant thought of it, the clockwork droids didn't look like the pictures in the encyclopedia, they looked humanoid with half their face missing.

Sandy and the droid returned.

The droid moved over to the future window.

Catina went through it with him. They were back almost immediately.

"Lieutenant, it's him!" exclaimed Catina.

"Who?" asked the Lieutenant.

"The Heart," said Catina.

The Lieutenant was gone in a flash. Already, he was in the time when it happened, int he control room.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the pilot.

The Lieutenant took out his psychic paper and showed the pilot.

"Very good sir. The man you're looking for seems to be attacking us," said the pilot.

"Have you got laser on here?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Yes, why?" asked the pilot.

"Fire at him," said the Lieutenant.

"Are you sure?" asked the pilot.

"Fire or die!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

The message was clear. He fired.

The Lieutenant looked around for the wheel and when he found it, he wrenched it back.

The whole ship spun.

The Lieutenant stabilised it and, draining power from the Heart's TARDIS, rematerialised the ship above Planet One.

The Heart's TARDIS came into vision of the pilot screen for a couple of moments, then it was hit by a laser and it flew away and dematerialised.

While this was going, the Lieutenant had slipped back through the Time Window and back to his TARDIS with Sandy, Catina and Ann.

The TARDIS dematerialised. The hologram came to life.

"Thank you so much, sir, who was behind it?" asked Flavia.

"The Heart. See that he cannot interfere with them again," said the Lieutenant.

"Sir," said Flavia and diconnected.

The Lieutenant scratched his back.

NEXT TIME:

Rachael was in the lab. It was very hot in the lab so Rachael opened the window nice and wide.

Manny, being an ape, was very intelligent and knew how dangerous knives were.

The Lieutenant scratched.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Emma Watson

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

The Heart

Johnny Depp

The pilot

Aaron Yonda

The clockwork droid

Alex Day

Flavia

Oprah Winfrey

The Oracle

Alex Rodriguez

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

Fflat 2016.


	42. Monkey Business

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Chapter 49 18 May 2016. Monkey Business.  
Rachael was in the lab.  
Her ape, Manny, was playing with a knife.  
It was very hot in the lab so Rachael opened the window nice and wide.  
Manny was playing with a knife. Manny, being an ape, was very intelligent and he knew how dangerous knives were. He chucked it out the window.  
Rachael had been about to add marble chips into the hydrogen peroxide but looked around now. "Manny! No, bad boy!" she exclaimed. While she had said the previous, an odd groaning sound filled the lab coming from outside.  
The knife flew back in through the window and settled in Rachael's chest.  
Rachael looked down at the knife sticking out of her chest. Then she looked up and breathed her last, falling to the floor, dead.  
Manny looked out in time to catch a glimpse of a man wearing gloves walking off.  
intro: watch?v=W4fr_Zh_owY  
"The ape's fingerprints are the last ones on it," said Rachael's brother. "That means he did it."  
"Unless someone held it with gloves," said the policeman.  
Rachael brother looked up. "No-one except for Forensics Officers wear gloves anymore in case this happens, they're not allowed to, you know that," he said.  
"Maybe he's not from around here then," said the policeman.  
Manny was taken away.

Meanwhile in the TARDIS, the Lieutenant was talking with Flavia.  
"Sorry, sir, he slipped through our fingers," said Flavia.  
"Where is he now?" demanded the Lieutenant.  
"We don't know," said Flavia.  
The Lieutenant locked on to the Heart's TARDIS. He cut Flavia off.  
The TARDIS materialised.  
The Lieutenant left the TARDIS and taped the door shut so the others couldn't get out.  
The Heart's TARDIS was there and there was a window wide open.  
The Lieutenant went over to it while scratching his arm. He looked in. A crime scene! He ducked out of view. It was fairly dark out here now.  
There was a movement. A man came out of the shadows and stood watching.  
The Lieutenant heard someone say "Maybe they were..." He stood up. "Out here. Oh, yes, they were," he said closing the window and sealing it with his energy screwdriver.  
"You don't look good," said the Heart. "You're dying."  
"So are you," said the Lieutenant. "That laser was a direct hit."  
"Ever since I killed her, I can't stop thinking about it," said the Heart. "Why is that happening?" he asked.  
"You're regenerating," said the Lieutenant.  
"You're not," said the Heart.  
"I wish I was," said the Lieutenant. "This poison isn't life, it's agony. Is it possible there is a fault with your regeneration?"  
"I AM THE HEART! THE HEART DOES NOT CARE! All inhabitants of Earth, Gallifrey, Mondas, Clom, you name it, fear me! Why do I care?" asked the Heart.  
The Lieutenant moved forward.  
The Heart moved backward. He took off his gloves, and flung them away. "ARRRRRRGGGHHHHH!" he screamed angrily. His hands were glowing yellow. "I mustn't be good!" he exclaimed, willing the regeneration to stop but it didin't. His neck glowed yellow.  
The Lieutenant stepped back. As Lord President of Gallifrey, he had power over criminals' regenerations and he willed the Heart's regeneration on. He stepped back again.  
The Heart lifted his head and screamed angrily. Then he jerked as his regeneration took hold. Yellow energy gushed out of his head and his hands. His and the Lieutenant's eyes met one last time before the change.  
What was that he saw in the Heart's eyes? Pleading?  
The Heart's face changed quite abruptly and the energy faded. Now she had to stabilise. "I can't be good!"  
The Lieutenant took off the tape and got back into the TARDIS.  
The TARDIS dematerialised.  
The Lieutenant turned on the hologram. "Flavia, the minute the Heart returns to her TARDIS, pull her back to Gallifrey and put her on trial, the people will be told that the murderer is being dealt with," he said.  
"Very good, sir," said Flavia.  
The Lieutenant turned off the hologram. The Lieutenant scratched.  
NEXT TIME:  
"I've been thinking for the last while that I must treat you," said the Lieutenant.  
Sandy, Catina and Ann were flying the TARDIS.  
Ann understood, they were co-ordinates, and typed them in.  
The Lieutenant will return in July.  
The Lieutenant  
Alfie Deyes  
Sandy Ulrich  
Emma Watson  
Catina Gunter  
Miranda Kerr  
Ann Allen  
Julianne Hough  
The Heart  
Johnny Depp  
Rachael  
Barbara Streisand  
Rachael's Brother  
Adam Sandler  
Policeman  
Al Pacino  
Manny  
Gorilla Drummer from the Cadbury Ad.  
Flavia  
Oprah Winfrey

And introducing Bethenny Frankel as the Heart.

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.  
Director  
Keith Francis  
Writer  
Liam Hickey  
Producer  
Amelia Davis  
Fflat 2016.


	43. Going Their Separate Ways

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Finalé Chapter 50 24 May 2016. Going Their Separate Ways.

"I've been thinking for the past while that I must treat you," said the Lieutenant. He was sitting in his armchair.

Sandy, Catina and Ann were flying the TARDIS.

"ACEZ3015," said the Lieutenant.

Ann understood, they were co-ordinates, and typed them in.

The TARDIS materialised.

intro: watch?v=W4fr_Zh_owY

The Lieutenant leapt up, scratching himself.

"Where are we?" asked Sandy.

"Artron 10," said the Lieutenant. "A place where you can have anything and everything you want and you are always at peace," said the Lieutenant.

"It sounds lovely," said Catina.

"It is," said the Lieutenant.

Sandy, Catina and Ann left the TARDIS AKA the CICO and walked arounf for a bit.

The Lieutenant watched them, then he went back into the TARDIS and turned on the hologram. He was looking at the image of Bigfoot again. The time was close, he could feel it. Not long now until he became Bigfoot. He must have been there longer than he thought because he heard familiar voices. He went back to the flap and out. There were Sandy, Catina and Ann, looking very happy indeed. "Are we ready to go then?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Actually, Lieutenant, we;re going to stay here. What a brilliant way to live your life here!" exclaimed Ann.

Sandy moved forward and hugged the Lieutenant. "Thank you," she whispered.

Then Catina hugged him. "The Lieutenant in the TARDIS! What would I be without you?" she asked.

Then Ann kissed the Lieutenant. "Take it easy and be careful," she said. There was a tear in her eye.

The Lieutenant stepped back and looked at them all. Then he saluted. "Sandy, Catina and Ann," he said with a smile. "I couldn't have met three better people. Be good to yourselves and be happy," he said.

Sandy stepped back from the rest of them. "A new life. A new me," she said and she regenerated, emitting a gold energy from her hands and head. The energy stopped suddenly. Now, she could start her new life for real.

The Lieutenant returned to the TARDIS.

"Will he be OK?" asked Sandy when she, Catina and Ann were walking away.

"Of course he will," said Catina. "He's the Lieutenant, Lord President of Gallifrey, he'll be fine."

The Lieutenant turned on the hologram and looked at the images of Sandy, Catina and Ann. Then he cried over them. How could he ever match them again?

The TARDIS dematerialised.

The Lieutenant cried and scratched.

Sandy, Catina and Ann were starting a new life on Artron 10.

The Lieutenant was back where he started, heartbroken.

The Lieutenant will return in July.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Sandy Ulrich

Emma Watson

Catina Gunter

Miranda Kerr

Ann Allen

Julianne Hough

And introducing Tina Fey as Sandy.

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director

Keith Francis

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Amelia Davis

Creator and Editor

Liam Hickey

Fflat 2016.


End file.
